


OS Sonic

by InkyGlitchy96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyGlitchy96/pseuds/InkyGlitchy96
Summary: Ici tout mes OS sur l'univers de Sonic :3 ENJOY go premier résumé :3
Relationships: Amy Rose & Scourge the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. La vie ou la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Combattant avec rage au bord d'un ravin, les deux adversaires se battaient pour une seule chose, l'amour d'Amy.

Par une nuit de pleine lune, une tempête faisait rage, sous les yeux d'Amy se déroulait un combat titanesque entre les personnes qu'elle aimait : Sonic et Shadow.

Combattant avec rage au bord d'un ravin, les deux adversaires se battaient pour une seule chose, l'amour d'Amy. Même en assaillant Shadow de coup de poings, Sonic voyait très bien, bien que le combat ne virât pas à son avantage, même Shadow le remarquait.

Amy : Arrêtez ! Ne vous battez pas pour moi, je vous aime tous les deux !

Shadow : Justement, tu ne pourras jamais décider avec qui tu voudras vivre ton amour, alors c'est pour ça que je vais le tuer !

Sonic : Arrête de rêver Shadow, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

Shadow : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ce combat tourne à mon avantage Sonic !

Sonic : Parce que moi je garde mes forces pour quand tu seras essoufflé.

N'en pouvant plus que Sonic le nargue, il lui fonça dessus, lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre et lui brisa le bras. Sonic donna un coup de tête, un croche-pied et il l'envoya contre un mur. Il commençait à se battre à fond. De plus en plus qu'Amy pleurait, la tempête augmentait. Shadow et Sonic étaient tous les deux en sang. L'un avait une hémorragie l'autre avait des membres cassés. Plus personnes ne distinguaient, les deux opposants tellement il faisait sombre et que l'orage était puissant. Seul Shadow et Sonic distinguaient l'autre grâce à leur soif de victoire.

Sonic : Tu commences à fatiguer Shadow ! Et tu ne dois plus voire très bien à cause de ton hémorragie.

Shadow : Ne parle pas trop Sonic. Tu as une jambe et un bras cassés.

Amy : S'il vous plaît arrêtez de vous battre, je vous en supplie !

Dit Amy en sanglot. Sonic tourna la tête vue que son amour était triste. Voyant que Sonic avait détourné son attention, il lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse. Il ne vit pas Shadow arriver ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le ravin.

Amy : NOOOOONNNNNN !!! Les voyant tomber dans le ravin tous les deux, Amy tomba au sol en sanglot et ne put s'empêcher de crier sa douleur pendant des années.


	2. Séparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Une fois arrivé, il me vit dans mon canapé hurlant, pleurant, se tenant fermement son cœur comme si je craignais qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il lui faisait extrêmement mal... Ce qu'il pensa être le cas.

**PDV Amy**

Par une nuit étoilée... Dans le parc de Station Square.

? : ... Être seule à une nuit comme celle-ci... Alors que Sonic m'avait promis d'être là... 

Bonjours je suis Amy rose, la petite amie de Sonic... Enfin même si on ne croirait pas, vu qu'il ne vient jamais me voir... Ni de nouvelles... Même aujourd'hui le 14 Février... Ou plutôt le soir... J'ai passé toute la journée seule...

Amy *sanglote* : Bon... Il est temps que je le fasse... J'ai longtemps réfléchi... Je commençais à marcher lentement...

Le cœur brisé, sanglotant... Puis j'entendis au loin quelque chose tomber, je m'en approchais.

Amy *Étonnée* : SHADOW ?

C'était Shadow qui venait de tomber, je me précipitais vers lui pour l'aider et le transporta, inerte, jusqu'à chez moi, pour le soigner.

Shadow *se réveille* : ...Je suis... Où ? *il voyait flou*.

Amy : Chez moi... Repose toi tu en a besoin, je vais m'occuper de toi...

Shadow ne se fit pas prier et se rendormit, mais quelque chose le tracassait : Que faisait Shadow dehors dans un parc, à une température et une heure pareille ?

Quelques heures plus tard...

Shadow *se réveille en sursaut* : ... MINCE AMY JE DOIT LA VOIR !

Amy : Mais je suis là Shadow. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shadow *surprit* : AMY POURQUOI TU ET LÀ ???

Amy : C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé par terre après que tu t'ais écrouler au sol, et je t'ai emmené ici pour te soigner et te reposé. Ça va mieux ?

Shadow : Oui ça va mieux... Merci.

Amy *choqué* : TU ET MALADE TU As DIT MERCI, va dormir un peu...

Shadow : JE NE SUIS PAS MALPOLI ! Puis je veux te parler... Enfin plutôt te questionner...

J'étais encore sous le choc, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait me demander et vu que je suis curieuse, ça me permettra de savoir ce qu'il faisait là-bas.

Amy : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Shadow : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sonic ?

Amy : Ben je l'aime, c'est mon petit ami ...

Je senti un pincement au cœur... Je disais ça ... Mais il m'a abandonné le jour de la saint-valentin... Et il se comporte bizarrement avec moi...

Shadow : Tu ne trouves pas qu'il agit bizarrement avec toi, alors qu'il est censé être ton petit ami ? Par exemple ne pas souvent te voir ?

Amy : Ou veut tu en venir ?

Je commençais à trembler, craignant ce qu'il allait dire.

Shadow : ... Amy... Je suis désolé... Mais...

Il saisit une photo qui était dans son gant et me la tendit... Mon cœur se brisa... Mon espoir... Mes larmes mouillaient mon visage sans que je sente quoique ce soit...

Amy : C'est impossible... Elle doit être truquée... Il ne peut pas...

Shadow : Je t'en prie Amy... Vois la vérité en face... C'est bel et bien...

Amy : C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!

Je m'en allais en courant vers le parc... A ce moment-là je réalisais que Shadow avait raison... Sonic et Sally... Sortent ensemble... Sonic me trompait depuis le début... Et ça explique pourquoi je ne le voyais jamais... Il était avec elle... Je me rapprochais et quand Sonic a eu le dos tourné, sans Sally à ses côtés, je lui parlai.

Amy : Sonic !

Sonic *surprit* : A c'est toi Ames ? Ça va ?

Amy *énerver* : Il n'y a pas de « ça va ? » qui tienne : QUE FAIS-TU AVEC CETTE FILLE, ALORS QUE TU ETAIS CENSE VENIR ME VOIR ?

Sonic : A oups tu la vue... Et je t'ai oublié c'est pas grave on remet ça un autre jour.

Amy : OUBLIEZ ? ALORS QUE L'ON ET CENSER ETRE EN COUPLE ??? UN JOUR DE SAINT-VALENTIN ???

Sonic : A mince tu la pris au sérieux ?

Amy *commence à avoir une douleur au cœur* : Comment ça ?

Sonic : Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été vrai. J'ai juste profité de toi et c'était marrant et distrayant. Ça fait longtemps que je suis avec Sally, et elle, elle est de sang royal, toi non, alors maintenant va-t'en je veux plus te voir, tu n'es plus un jouet assez marrant.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles... J'étais vide... Je pleurais tellement... Je partis en courant chez moi... Ne ressentant plus rien... Shadow qui arriva derrière moi se cacha pour pas que le vois... Je pleurais... Cette vue l'énervait... Il grommela... Il arriva après que j'ai parlée avec Sonic (Sally revenait) ... Je partie en pleurant... Shadow hors de lui s'approcha du « couple ».

Shadow : OYE FAKER ET LA BITCH !!!

Sonic et Sally se retournèrent en reconnaissant la voix.

Sonic : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Et pourquoi ce ton agressif ?

Sally se collait à Sonic sans dire un mot. *

Shadow : Pourquoi tu as trompé Amy, qui était ta VRAIE petite amie avec cette... Chose ?

Sonic : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Shadow : Réponds !

Sonic prit Sally avec lui, et commença à partir.

Shadow : OK, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu. *Utilise Chaos Control se téléporta face à Sonic, et le téléporta avec lui et se retrouve seul avec lui*

Shadow : Je répète ma question : Pourquoi tu l'as trompé avec cette fille ?

Sonic : Parce qu'elle et trop lente, chiante, romantique et me colle trop !

Shadow était tellement énervé qu'une veine sortait de sa tempe, et mit un coup de pied aux bijoux de famille de Sonic.

Shadow : Tsss... Restes à terre... Tu ne mérites pas de te tenir debout après ce que tu viens de dire... Je peux comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas... Mais ne la fait pas souffrir comme ça, car elle, contrairement à Sally, elle t'aime pour toi et pas ton statut de roi, ni pour la baise.

Shadow s'en alla, prit une rose rouge qui lui donna une idée et partit vers ma maison pour aller me réconforter... Et me parler. Une fois arrivé, il me vit dans mon canapé hurlant, pleurant, se tenant fermement son cœur comme si je craignais qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il lui faisait extrêmement mal... Ce qu'il pensa être le cas.

Shadow : Amy... *Il me prit dans ces bras et m'enlace* Je suis là... Tu n'es pas seule... Je ne te laisserais jamais seule... Parce que .. Je...

J'essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je regarde au-dessus de ma tête. Shadow m'embrassa. Shadow : Je t'aime Amy rose... Depuis que je t'ai vue... Mais je ne veux pas te blesser du coup...

Je le saisis et l'embrasse à mon tour.

Amy : ... Je t'aime... Shadow... Je ne l'ai compris que récemment...

Shadow tendit la rose qu'il avait cueilli, et sortit une boite qui contenait une bague.

Shadow : Amy... Accepterais-tu... D'être ma femme ?

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, avec un sourire.

Amy *en larme, avec un sourire* : Oui, j'accepte.

Shadow l'embrasse, et c'est ainsi que Amy et Shadow formèrent un couple et plus tard une famille...


	3. Une course du temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Je stresse, je ne savais pas quoi lui demander, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je réfléchis, puis je finis par trouver.

**PDV Amy**

Je suivais Sonic d'assez loin pour pas qu'il le remarque. Mais je n'étais pas discrète, donc il court vers moi, et sourit.

Sonic : Tu penses vraiment pouvoir passer discrètement ?

Amy : Je non enfin-

Sonic : Bon je te propose un truc. On va faire une course sur 2 jours. Si tu arrives a au moins me toucher tu auras gagné et tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

Amy : Mais tu et trop rapide ! Je ne pourrais jamais te rattraper...

Sonic : Je ferais des pauses pour te laisser le temps de me rattraper. Sur ceux.

Il courut alors au sens opposer. Il venait de me défier dans une épreuve impossible pour moi... Je commence alors à courir même si je sais que c'est perdue d'avance, je tente quand même !

Cela faisait 6 mois que Robotnick ne nous a pas attaquer, ni détruit quoi que ce soit. C'était reposant. Plus je courais vers Sonic, plus je me rappeler de notre rencontre, de ma détresse avec Metal Sonic, de la fabuleuse course qu'ils avaient eue... Et depuis c'est devenu mon héros.

J'aperçois Sonic, il courait à l'envers, il courait en me faisant face, en souriant.

Sonic : Pas mal, continue tes efforts !

Il cour normalement et accélère. C'était sûr qu'il ne courait pas à son maximum.

Puis il y a eu Cream qui avait besoin d'aide pour sauver Vanilla sa maman, puis l'histoire des echidné, Shadow la forme de vie ultime, puis la disparition de Chocolat et Froggy, les courses en extrême gear avec Jet, Wave et Storm...

Toute ces aventures auprès des autres m'ont permis d'évoluer, de me renforcer... Malgré les épreuves parfois dures comme celle de Cosmo, Emerl, Shadow... Mais aussi de bon souvenir comme le bal, la fleur...

Sonic sembler ralentir un peu, je commence à le rattraper, il se retourne, et sourit.

Sonic : Pas mal ! Allez !

A ces mots je vais à mon maximum, puis... Je me souviens alors de tout ça, comme d'un flash-back, sa me fais sourire.

Sonic : Courir ce n'est pas qu'une course.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Sonic : C'est aussi et surtout l'occasion de te remémorer tes aventures et de voir tout ces souvenirs.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, je hoche la tête.

Amy : C'est vrai, et dit toi que-

Je courre encore plus vite.

Amy : Sa me rend encore plus déterminée à gagner cette course !

Il sourit, il avait l'air de s'amuser, et je dois bien avouer que je comprends pourquoi il aime autant courir.

Il ralentit, je saute dans mon élan-

???: Parfais.

Je commence à flotter, je bouge dans tout les sens, l'espace semble ne pas avoir d'impact, puis je senti un coup à la nuque, je perds connaissance.

**PDV Sonic**

Je m'arrête, et fonce vers l'intrus. Infinite.

Sonic : Lâche là !

Je commence à m'énerver et fonce sur lui en boucle, espérant l'atteindre.

Infinite : L'erreur bleu veut retenter sa chance, seul contre moi ?

J'utilise mon homing attack contre lui, je l'atteins mais Amy rester dans les airs a cause de son pouvoir.

Sonic *commence à avoir les yeux noirs* : Lâche là j'ai dit !

Je me transforme alors en Dark Sonic. Je l'attaque de front, sans réfléchir, il était surpris, son pouvoir finit par s'arrêter, à ce moment-là, Amy tombe par terre.

Infinite décide de s'en allez à ce moment-là. Je voyais flou...

**PDV Amy**

Je sors enfin de son emprise, et reprit connaissance. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois Sonic... Différents ? Il était noir, une aura malfaisante émaner de lui, et il avait plus de pupille, c'était noir... Je m'approche alors de lui, doucement...

Cela devait être de ça, que Robotnick parler... Il avait dit que Sonic avait perdu le control quand il a vue Cosmo, Chris enfermer chez les Metarex...

Amy : Sonic, c'est moi, Amy ! Reprend ton calme, c'est fini. Je suis là, et je ne suis pas blessée.

Je m'approche petit à petit, il tremblait, comme s'il avait des spasmes. Une fois devant lui, je le pris dans mes bras. Effrayée, mais je devais le calmer...

Amy : Tout va bien Sonic... Chhhh...

Je lui caresse le dos, ces pics qui c'était redressé, reviennent à leur état normal, son aura se calme.

Sonic : ...A...Ames... ?

Je sourie à ce mot, je lui saute dessus, heureuse et rassurée.

Sonic : Je...Excuse-moi...

Amy : Tu ma fais peur, mais regarde tout et fini, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Il rigole et sourit.

Sonic : Tu as gagné.

Je relève la tête, je bugue un instant. Puis je réalise. Je devais le toucher, j'ai réussi !

Amy : YEAH ! J'ai réussi !

Sonic sourit et rigole.

Sonic : Bon que dois-je faire dit moi ?

Je stresse, je ne savais pas quoi lui demander, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je réfléchis, puis je finis par trouver.

Amy : Que tu me laisse une chance, une chance de te montrer que... J'ai grandis, mais que malgré tout, mon rêve et toujours le même...

Sonic eu une teinte rouge, aux joues. Il s'approche de moi, rapproche son visage du mien. Je ne fais rien, je n'osais pas bouger, mon cœur battais la chamade.

Sonic : Je le sais Amy, tu peux essayer de le cacher, mais tu sais en 20ans que l'on se connais... Je sais comment tu as.

Il m'embrasse tendrement...

Ce moment... Je l'ai tellement attendue... Tellement rêvée... Durant ce baiser, des larmes finissent par couler, des larmes de joie... J'étais heureuse, mon rêve se réalisais enfin...

Sonic rompt le baiser.

Sonic : Je t'aime Amy.

Il avait dit ça, d'une voix douce, bienveillante, toujours en le souriant. Je sourie grandement, et pleurer de joie, il me prit dans ces bras tendrement.

Amy : Je t'aime Sonic... Je t'aime tellement...


	4. Un chasseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Il m'emmène dans une île un peu plus loin, où il m'allongea et me soigne en faisan un bandage, un autre onguent, en m'apportant a manger car mon ventre avais OSEZ gargouiller a mon plus grand malheurs, et tout ça délicatement a ma plus grande surprise. Je le fixe du regard.

_Un beau jour a Angels Island, notre chasseur de trésor, ou plutôt gardien étais comme a son habitude avec la master émeraude au cas où..._

**PDV Rouge.**

Je survole les alentours a la recherche de la pierre tant convoité, j'en frissonne de plaisir d'avance de l'avoir ! Si brillante, si belle, elle et parfaite pour moi !

Rouge *se pose sur un arbre* : Bien évidemment... Il fallait qu'il soit là.  
Je vois alors l'echidné rouge comme a son habitude non loin de MA pierre. Je m'approche alors et lui fais face.

Rouge : Salut la boule rouge~  
Knux : Encore toi *soupir* laisse tomber et va retourner jouez a la dinette chez toi.  
Rouge *énervé* : PARDON ?!

Énervé comme jamais, je l'attaque directement avec un coup de pied vrille, qu'il bloque en utilisant ces deux mains.

Knux : Arrête sa, tu le fais perdre mon temps.  
Il leva ces bras vers le haut ce qui le fait allez vers le ciel avec l'élan de mon attaque, je vole un peu, reprend mon équilibre et repart a la charge, je le frappe au buste, ce qui le fais reculer de quelque pas.

Knux : Pas mal.  
Rouge : A LA DINETTE HEIN ?!

_Trop énerver je faisais plus attention a ce qu'il disait et continuer de le marteler de coup de pied, il finit par me bloquer a nouveau et riposte en me donnant un coup de poing au ventre, ce qui me fais perdre connaissance._

_Quelque heure plus tard_

Je repris connaissance... J'étais dans un lit doux ? Je suis où ?   
Je regard aux alentours, et je vois alors le gardien.

Knux : Réveiller ?   
Rouge :...  
Knux : Désolé pour tout a l'heure mais si on aurais continuer sa aurai mener a rien. Je frappe pas les fille faible sache le.  
Il avais marmonner le désoler, mais au moins il l'avais dit.

Rouge : ...Me traite plus de gamine.  
Knux : Et toi arrête avec la master émeraude.  
Rouge : Mais elle et a moi ! Elle et faite pour moi !  
Knux : ELLE ET LÀ POUR ÉQUILIBRER LE MONDE PAS POUR SATISFAIRE UNE FEMME AVIDE DE CHOSE BRILLANTE TEL UN CORBEAU SANS CERVELLE !

Il me regarder avec un air furax, je le fixer neutre, mais il marquer quelque point.  
Rouge : Je suis chasseur de trésor je te rappelle.  
Knux : Il y aura plus de trésor a chasser si tu t'entête a vouloir enlever l'émeraude mère de là où elle et.  
Je déteste quand il a raison.

Rouge : Tu dit sa, mais tu sais même pas faire plaisir a une femme !  
Knux : Pareil pour toi et les hommes je te signale.  
Rouge : Tu veut vraiment jouez a ce jeu là avec moi ?  
Knux : Non juste te montrer que MADAME n'est pas au dessus de tout. Et que c'est une personne lambda comme tout les autres.

J'allais répondre, mais a l'entente de cet phrase, je me figea. Lambda ?... Je suis donc rien pour cet idiot ?!  
Rouge : Lambda ? Je ne suis donc rien c'est sa ?  
Knux *réalise* : Ce n'est pas ce-

Je me lève et je m'envole alors.  
Rouge : Décidément tu sais faire que sa, blesser les gens.

Je part sur ces mots, sans le retourner.

Rouge : Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Il comprend donc rien !

 _Ne faisant plus attention où j'allais, car je...pleurer ? Je voyais flou, je me prit un objet non identifié et je m'écrase sur la terre ferme et j'étais blesser a l'aile droite._  
Rouge : Manquer plus que sa, bon et bien je suis bonne pour marcher maintenant.

Je commence alors a marcher, espérant trouver un panneaux ou quelque chose pour le repérer, puis je vois alors Seaside Hill.  
Rouge : Au final j'étais loin de là où j'étais a la base... Bon et bien je vais me reposer et le soigner l'aile avec ce qu'il y a...

_Je me fait alors un onguent avec ce qu'il y avais aux alentours, l'applique sur mon aile sa piquer mais au moins sa soigner la plaie. Puis je me poste sur un arbre et je dors alors un peu._

_Quelque minutes passes jusqu'à que j'entende une vois au loin._

Knux : ROUGE ! OÙ TU ES ?!  
Rouge : ... Sérieusement il dois pas surveiller sa précieuse émeraude lui ?!

Il m'avait entendu, et saute a ma hauteur.  
Knux : Trouver.  
Rouge : Dégage !

Il voit mon aile, bloque le poing que je m'apprêter a lui mettre sur le visage.  
Knux : Tu es blessé ?  
Rouge : Non je m'amuse a appliquer de l'onguent pour le fun.

Il soupir, me prend dans ces bras, je me débattais mais il ne le lâche pas, au contraire.  
Knux : Je te soigne et tu a pas ton mots a dire.

Il m'emmène dans une île un peu plus loin, où il m'allongea et me soigne en faisan un bandage, un autre onguent, en m'apportant a manger car mon ventre avais OSEZ gargouiller a mon plus grand malheurs, et tout ça délicatement a ma plus grande surprise. Je le fixe du regard.

Rouge : Pour un gardien qui ne sais occuper que d'un cailloux tu te débrouille bien.  
Knux : Je prend sa pour un merci. Évite de bouger ton aile, et repose toi. Et puis... Sache juste que certes je suis gardien, mais il y a pas que la tâche a laquelle je suis attaché.

Je bugua a ces mots j'allais répondre, mais il se retourna et commence a partir, je lui saisi le poignet.  
Rouge : ...Idiot, moi aussi.

_Il ne dit rien, mais se retourne doucement, et il avais des yeux brillants, il met sa main sur ma joue, se rapproche de moi et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes, on approfondi en profitant de ce moment de paix, pour finalement faire comprendre a l'un comme a l'autre « je t'aime »_


	5. Un être recherchant la liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Il met ces deux mains coller, et forme une boule... Qui aspire tout... Un mini trou noire.

**PDV Amy**

Pendant un combat à Green Hill, entre Seelkadoom et Shadic...

Seelkadoom avait un genou a terre, un bras déboité, il était en forme super, tandis que Shadic sous sa forme Hyper.

Shadic : C'est ta dernière chance pour te rendre.

Seelkadoom : Jamais !!!

J'observer d'assez loin le combat, en sureté.

Shadic : Tu nous laisse donc pas le choix.

Il met ces deux mains coller, et forme une boule... Qui aspire tout... Un mini trou noire. Shadic voyant que Seelkadoom malgré ces blessures résister décide de donner un coup du côté du bras qui étais blesser, en voulant esquiver Seelkadoom se fais aspirer, Shadic se tenait à un arbre, mais moi... Je commence à flotter et a peine j'étais soulever dans les airs, que je me fais aspirer.

Amy : SONIC !!!!

Shadic : NON AMY !!!!

Il se téléporte à moi, mais c'était trop tard. J'étais entrée dans le trou noire.

Seelkadoom tombe dans un endroit, en ruine, a feu et a sang... Le rouge et le noir était les couleurs dominantes de cet endroit... Mais sa ressembler beaucoup trop à Mobius.

J'atterris sur Seelkadoom, voyants le lieu où j'étais et vue ma... Force je devais trouver un moyen d'être plus forte, ou du moins survivre un certain temps... Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je décide donc de partager mes rings avec lui, mais quand il se réveille...

Seelkadoom : La copine des deux autres...

Il essaye alors de se relever, mais trop rapidement. A cause de ces blessures non soignées, et a sa grande perte de sang, il s'écroule. Son hémorragie reprend, je décide de lui donner plus de rings, et ça le soigne enfin.

Seelkadoom : Pourquoi m'aide-tu ? Je suis ton ennemi.

Amy : Regarde autour de toi.

Seelkadoom observe, puis semble pas trop étonner ou choquer.

Seelkadoom : Ce monde regorge de secret, et cet atmosphère.... Et plus sombre et plus maléfique qu'elle ni parait.

Amy : Pas besoin d'être medium pour ça, je reste avec toi. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Seelkadoom : Donc tu veux suivre l'ennemis de tes petits copains ?

Amy : Rectification, la seule et unique personne que je connaisse, qui comme moi veut retourner dans son monde.

Seelkadoom : Ta une logique incroyable dit moi...

Amy : Bref trouvons vite un moyen de partir, je peux déjà plus te supporter.

Seelkadoom : Pour sa il nous faudrait de la puissance pour recréer un portail, hors... Je ne ressens rien de tel malgré mes gênes de Sonic et Shadow en moi.

Amy : Allons inspecter les environs, voir ce qu'il y a.

Seelkadoom : Depuis quand tu et la chef ?

Amy : Depuis que je sais me servir d'autre chose que ma « force », et que je trouve des idées contrairement a certain. Là j'en ai une, alors a moins que tu en as une autre on fera celle-là.

Seelkadoom : Je sais réfléchir contrairement à un hérisson bleu.

Amy : Prouve-le alors, sinon réfléchit à mon idée et ose me dire qu'elle et mauvaise.

J'étais énerver par la situation car tout cela était grâce à l'idée de Shadic... De Sonic et Shadow qui ont eu la merveilleuse idée de pas m'évacuer des lieux du combat pour m'éviter d'être prise dans ce foutu trou noire... !

Seelkadoom : Faisons un campement, que ton idée soit bonne ou mauvaise il va falloir que l'on se fasse un « chez nous » surtout que l'ont su pas pour combien de temps. En attendant je compte sur toi pour la cuisine.

Amy : Je rajouterais des neurones pour ton cerveau a moins que je m'arrange pour que tu en perdes encore en cour de route.

Seelkadoom : Si je n'avais pas de cerveau, je ne saurais pas marcher, parler. Ni battre tes précieux « amis ».

Amy : Rappelle-moi qui s'est fait battre par eux une fois fusionner ? A et je ne sais pas, si tu avais un cerveau et une telle puissance comment sa ce fait que tu ne te sois pas téléporté, pour je ne sais pas... EVITER LE TROU NOIRE ?!

Seelkadoom : Essaye de te téléporter avec seulement 3rings et un bras en moins, et soit plutôt heureuse que je sois là, sinon tu aurais été toute seule ici.

Amy : Je ne me dis pas la plus forte a tout vas pour frimer.

Seelkadoom : Je n'ai pas qu'un vulgaire marteau pour me défendre.

Amy : Je ne dis pas que je suis « la plus forte de l'univers » a tout va sans preuve.

Seelkadoom : Arrête-toi, sinon je t'abandonne.

Amy : Et perdre ta seule et unique personne qui sache un peu cuisiner ? Tu veux mourir de faim ?

Seelkadoom : Au moins je n'aurais pas un boulet à transporter.

Amy : Au moins tu admets que tu as besoin de moi pour cuisiner, mais en attendant j'ai besoin de m'allonger.

Je saisi une feuille d'un des palmiers environnants, mais quelque chose le détruit.

???: Quel impolitesse de faire du bruit quand un DIEU veut dormir.

Il rigole avec un rire... Malsain, diabolique et... Perfide. Il ressemble tellement à Sonic... Sauf que ces yeux était noir avec des pupilles rouges, des tâches de sang tâcher ces gants, et son sourire étais... Tout sauf celui de Sonic.

Amy : Et toi on ta pas apprit à pas casser les affaires des autres ?!

Seelkadoom : Tiens Sonic ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es fait mais, sympa le nouveau look, ta dût saigner des yeux en te voyant dans un miroir.

Ce « Sonic » attrape alors Seelkadoom en une fraction de seconde, je ne l'ai pas vu se déplacer ! Il l'agrapper a la gorge, et le marteler de coup violent au niveau du cœur.

Exetior : Je ne suis PAS Sonic, appeler moi Exetior, pauvres insectes.

Seelkadoom arrogant, souris, crache du sang, et met sa main sur le ventre de Exetior.

Seelkadoom : Laisse-moi te rendre l'appareil se serais malpoli sinon.

Un tir rempli d'énergie, d'un bleu sombre comme sa peau, arrive de sa main qui étais sur le ventre de Exetior, le propulsant au loin, le faisant lâcher Seelkadoom.

Seelkadoom : Le « dieu » qui ne répond pas aux questions, je dois admettre que tu frappe plus fort que Sonic en Super.

Je profite qu'il soit propulsé dans les airs, pour le frapper et le toucher a mon tour.

Amy : DEGAGE !!!

Exetior *dans ces pensé : Amy ?... AMY !!!*

Il ne fait qu'esquiver, sans riposter.

Seelkadoom comprend que Exetior à un attachement pour moi, sourit et rire des chaos spears vers moi ! Exetior se place devant moi et se prend les attaques. Seelkadoom en profite pour attraper Exetior a la gorge et le frappe, il le lâche et ce dernier recule.

Mais Exetior freine son recule avec son genou, et lance un chaos control et enchaîne Seelkadoom avec des coups au torse, et un coup puissant a la tête, pendant ce temps il m'observe sans un mot et regarde Seelkadoom puis avec un ton neutre.

Exetior : Sonic et Shadow en un seul corps pas mal.

Seelkadoom sourit et bouge malgré le temps figer. Il encaisse sans broncher les attaques de Exetior.

Seelkadoom : Je suis plus fort que ces deux insectes. Ne me compare pas a eu.

Il claque des doigts et une centaine de boule bleu noir, se dirige vers Exetior.

Seelkadoom : Rappelle-toi bien de ça.

Exetior souris, et esquive tout sans effort en se déplaçant légèrement sur le coter et fais face a Seelkadoom.

Exetior : Pas mal, mais vois-tu la différence de puissance entre nous deux et comparable...

Il se téléporte et m'attrape à la gorge ?!

Amy : ARGH !

Seelkadoom : AMY !

Exetior : A UN ABYSS !!!

Il me fixe dans les yeux et... M'embrasse ?!

Amy : HUMPH !!!!

Seelkadoom fonce sur ce dernier, les yeux noires avec une rage... Et frappe au ventre Exetior ce qui le fais lâcher prise, je me libère et Seelkadoom me prend dans ces bras contre lui et nous téléporte. Mais je sens... Un truc en moi...

Seelkadoom : Amy, ça... Va ?

Amy : Oui, merci de m'avoir sauvée...

Seelkadoom : Je nous ais téléporter uniquement pour qu'on puisse récupérer. Après sa on ira régler son compte... !

Il avait l'air énerver. Ça change de son calme habituel. J'ai une douleur au niveau de la poitrine depuis quelques minutes... Mais c'est supportable, je vais le garder pour moi, pour le moment. Je m'en vais de contre Seelkadoom et marche devant, sinon il aurait remarqué que je tousser... Du sang.

Seelkadoom : Ça va faible ?

Amy : Ferme là, je ne t'ai rien demander

J'avais un ton froid, glaciale. Je m'essuis le sang. Mais les yeux qu'il avait... Sonic...

Seelkadoom : On va devoir trouver un abri, on ne peut pas rester là d'autre personne pourrais nous attaquer.

Amy : JE T'AI DIS DE ME LAISSER !!!

Mes yeux devinrent plus sombres.

Seelkadoom : ET TE LAISSER CREVE DANS CET ENDROIT ?!

Que... ? Pendant un instant j'ai cru reconnaitre Sonic...

Amy : Qu...

Seelkadoom : Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, alors ferme là et suis moi.

Là c'étais trop. Je me mets face à lui et le gifle.

Amy : ARRETE D'ETRE COMME EUX ! D'AGIR COMME LUI ! ARRETE DE VOULOIR M'AIDER TU... CE N'EST PAS TOI !

Mes nerfs lâche, une larme coule.

Amy : TU...

Des souvenirs avec Sonic s'affiche dans ma tête, son sourire... Toutes les fois ou il ma sauvée... Mais aussi ces promesses non tenues, et... Le fait que Sonic ne l'aimera jamais.

Amy : JE PREFERE MOURIR QUE D'ETRE DESESPERER ET D'ETRE DEPENDANTE DE T-

Je me penche vers l'avant et je tousse violemment, du sang...Encore...

Seelkadoom commence alors à rire, et d'un coup se téléporte a moi et me saisit par la gorge.

Seelkadoom : Je crois que ta pas bien saisi... JE suis MOI. Et la seule raison pour pas que je veuille que tu meures est le fais que par la suite tu me devras une dette pour t'avoir sauvée et ramenée dans ton monde, et tu seras un excellent moyen de pressions sur Sonic et Shadow, il y a AUCUN sentiments dans tout ça.

Amy : JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE JE VEUX PLUS REVOIR SHADOW NI...SONIC !!!

Je parviens à me libérer de sa prise, je courre alors tout droit et je vois alors un ravin... Une occasion pour en finir. Je saute dedans alors.

Mais Seelkadoom se téléporte et me rattrape et me met dans ces bras.

Seelkadoom : A ? Tu veux plus revoir Sonic ? Même pas pour te venger ? Alors qu'il savait se que tu ressentais pendants toutes ces années ?

Amy : Ne me parle PAS DE RESSENTIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT !!! SURTOUT TOI !

Seelkadoom : Je sais ce que sais de ressentir quelque chose, imagine-toi que tu as étais créer exclusivement pour détruire deux personnes, deux personnes qui te compose, et que si tu désobéi ton « créateur » voudra te jeter, te démonter, te tuer et que si jamais tu montre trop de puissance vis-à-vis de lui, il aura peur pour sa propre vie et de si jamais tu perds le contrôle et là aussi il voudra t'exterminer.

Amy : Sa c'est ce que j'appelle un robot hors de contrôle, comme ceux d'Eggman comme d'habitude.

Seelkadoom : C'est presque ça. Sauf que je suis organique, et je suis, a chaque seconde une bombe a retardement. Au moindre geste contre lui, Eggman me détruira. C'est pour sa que je dois détruire Sonic et Shadow, mais il n'a rien ordonner pour leurs entourages.

Amy : Il te l'ordonnera, tout comme tu a voulus faire tout a l'heure contre Exetior, il voudra me tuer.

Seelkadoom : Je sais... Continuons nos recherches pour partir d'ici. On va utiliser ton idée.

Je ne bougeais pas... Malgré que je fusse toujours dans les bras de Seelkadoom, j'étais trop affaiblis pour bouger...

Seelkadoom : Il y a un temple là-bas, on y va, et cette fois tu ne tentes rien.

On entre alors à l'intérieur de ce temple, je tousse toujours du sang mais cette fois il y en avais encore plus... Je saute pour sortir des bras de Seelkadoom et manque de tomber par terre de justesse, et me cache et me change de robe en utilisant la feuille de palmier à moitié bruler qui me server de hamac.

Seelkadoom : Au faite pourquoi tu étais dans les environs lors de mon combat contre Sonic et Shadow ?

Amy : Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Cream, Vanilla aillent bien.... Et toi pourquoi ne pas te rebeller contre Eggman ? Tu es fort et-

Seelkadoom : Et la bombe dans mon corps ?

Amy : Je m'arrangerais avec Tails pour qu'il te l'enlève. Vue que j'aurais une dette envers toi si je le revois un jour.

Seelkadoom : Pourquoi faire ça ? Je suis ton ennemi. Et ta dette j'ai dit que-

Mes yeux devinrent entièrement noirs.

Amy : Pour te faire ressentir le désespoir, la tristesse, ta faiblesse en te donnant une liberté pour te tuer ensuite à petit feu moi-même.

Seelkadoom : Tu t'adapte vite à moi ont dirais. Brefs avançons.

???: De la visite ici ? Sa devrais casser le temps un peu.

Seelkadoom se met en position d'attaque, je fais de même.

Seelkadoom : Qui et tu ?

Sark's : Je ne vous veux pas de mal, contrairement a 99% des personnes de ce monde. Je me nomme Sark's.

Seelkadoom : Si tu et pas notre ennemi répond à mes questions. Quel et ce monde ?

Sark's : L'univers coincer entre l'espace temp, le monde gouverner par les esprits tel que moi, Fleetway, Exetior....

Il me regarde à ce dernier prénom.

Amy : Pourquoi tu me regarde ? Je ne suis pas un esprit.

Sark's : Si tu le dis.

Seelkadoom : Comment retourner dans notre monde ?

Sark's : Seuls les esprits le peuvent, tout le monde peut entrer mais il faut l'accord du nombre de personnes en esprit et qu'il te donne une partie de leur pouvoir, pour partir.

Je sentis alors mes forces partir d'un coup, je m'écroule au sol.

Seelkadoom : AMY ?!

Il court vers moi.

Exetior : Vous aurez donc besoin de moi.

Seelkadoom s'arrête, reconnaissant la voix de Exetior.

Exetior : Et pour ça, gamine je veux quelque chose en échange.

Sark's : C'est bien ce que je penser, la gamine étais son hôte sans le savoir.

Exetior : Amy rose, ou plutôt ROSY de ton vrai nom, accepte-tu ? En échange de ta liberté, je veux la totalité de tes souvenirs.

Seelkadoom se met face a moi, avec des yeux brillants.

Seelkadoom : N'accepte pas ! Il y a un autre moyen !

En moi, a l'intérieur mon esprit faisais face à Exetior, seule. Je lève ma tête vers lui, et dit avec une voix sans vie.

Amy : Je serais chez moi... ?

Exetior : Oui et en plus de ça, tu pourras refaire ta vie de zéro, sans souvenir de Sonic, c'est comme une résurrection.

Je pleure, me met à genoux, et tend le bras vers la main qu'il me tender. Puis on revient dans le monde extérieur de mon corp, Exetior avais son propre corps, j'avais récupéré le mien.

Seelkadoom : Non... Non... Amy.... AMES NE FAIS PAS SA... !

Il court vers moi, et tend le bras vers moi.

Seelkadoom : JE... !

Puis Exetior saisi ma main, et rentra en moi a nouveau. Seelkadoom continue malgré tout à me tendre la main, que je repousse.

Exetior : Echec et mat.

Je forme le portail et rentre dedans.

Seelkadoom avait une rage, une colère immense qui se forme à l'intérieur de lui.

Sark's : Que compte tu faire ?

Seelkadoom : Si j'accepte ton offre, prendra tu, toi aussi le contrôle de mon corps ?

Sark's : Cela dépend de ta force mentale, si ton esprit et assez fort je ne pourrais pas.

Seelkadoom : Alors j'accepte ton offre.

Sark's recouvre son ombre, qui fusionne avec son corp, Seelkadoom ferme les yeux et quand il les re ouvre un portail se forme, il saute dedans sans hésitation.

Exetior : Bienvenue chez toi. Amy.

Seelkadoom : Tiens ? On oublie les autres ?

Je me tourne vers Seelkadoom, ces yeux, sa force semble différente... Et déterminer.

Seelkadoom : Regarde donc autour de toi les oiseaux chantent.

Je vois mon ami l'oiseau et sa famille.

Seelkadoom : Les fleurs s'épanouissent.

Je vois les fleurs que j'avais planter avec Cream éclosent.

Seelkadoom : Avec un tel endroit magnifique les esprits comme toi n'ont pas leurs placent !

Il fonce et lance un rocher sur moi, que je prends.

Exetior : En me touchant moi, tu touches la gamine abrutis !

Sark's : Sauf s'il utilise mes pouvoirs pour frapper uniquement les esprits ! EXETIOR !

Exetior : ENCORE FAUT T'IL QU'IL ME TOUCHE !

Seelkadoom souris et frappe dans le vide, ce qui brise l'espace-temps et frappe Exetior dedans, qui encaisse sans broncher.

Je commence à perdre des souvenirs d'une lapine... Qui est ce déjà... ?

Seelkadoom : AMY !!!!

???? et ???: TOUCHE PLUS A ELLE !!!

Sonic et Shadow attirer par le bruit attaque Seelkadoom qui attaquer en vue extérieur Amy, puis reculent et re fusionne.

Sark's : Seelkadoom tu ne pourras pas tenir face à eux, Shadic et Exetior c'est trop... !

Seelkadoom : JE SAIS MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ABANDONNER AMY !

Je reprends quelque seconde le contrôle de mon corps, je pleurer...Pourquoi... ?

Amy : Qui... Es-tu ... ?

Seelkadoom souris : Je suis celui qui te sauvera !

Shadic se téléporte sur lui, le frappe avec des Chaos Spears, qu'il encaisse sans riposter, Exetior lui attaquer de front avec des enchainement de coups de pieds et de poing, que Seelkadoom esquive de peu sauf le dernier qui le propulsa vers un mur. Il fait un retourner, prend appuis sur le mur, et fonce sur moi et me frappe avec, en mettant... Des émotions... ?

Shadic : TU NE NOUS AURAS PAS ! ON SAUVERA AMY !

Il hurle, se concentre et se transforme en hyper.

En voyants sa, j'eu comme un déclic... Une douleur au cœur, une douleur horrible monte... ? Je hurle de douleur, et Exetior deviens blanc et rouge... Hyper.

Seelkadoom : Ce n'est pas vrai... !

Sark's : RESTE CONCENTRER ! ON PEUT Y ARRIVER !

Sur ces mots un lazer arrive sur lui, le projetant au loin, il arrive à terre, K.O

Je ne comprenais pas... Qui est -il... ?

Amy : QUI ET TU !? POURQUOI ?

J'avais repris le contrôle encore une fois quelques secondes. Seelkadoom se tourne vers moi au sol.

Seelkadoom : Je suis... Je suis celui qui te sauvera, qui t'aideras...

Il avait une voix si faible... Mais les autres semblent ne pas m'avoir entendu à part lui... ?

Exetior : C'EST FINI !!!

Shadic : FINISSONS-EN !

Les deux formes une immense boule au ciel, avec tous leurs rings restants. Seelkadoom se relèvent péniblement.

Sark's : Seelkadoom tu .. !

Seelkadoom : Je dois le faire... ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir aider Amy !

Il avance vers la boule, avec un bras, l'autre étant grièvement blesser...

Sark's : ALORS BAT TOI A FOND SANS MON POUVOIR D'ESPRIT ET BAT LA !

Seelkadoom : SI JE FAIS SA JE LA TUERAIS ET IL EN AI PAS QUESTION ! ALORS... !

Il reste immobile, et se concentre, autour de lui tout flotte, des éclairs fonce sur lui, un orage se forme, la terre tremble, une aura blanche prend place....

Exetior et Shadic lance l'énorme boule d'énergie sur lui...

Seelkadoom : AMY QU'IMPORTE SI TU TE SOUVIENS DE MOI LA MAINTENANT CAR DE TOUTE MANIERE JE TE SAUVERAIS QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON ET SA PARCE QUE JE....

La boule semble être absorber dans son corps, en totalité.

La puissance explose et sa fourrure bleue foncer deviens blanche a rayure jaune.

Seelkadoom : JE T'AIME IDIOTE !

Exetior : SA SUFFIS !!!

Réunis toute sa force d'esprit, enlève la puissance de sa forme hyper et la met dans son poing droit.

Shadic : Amy... ?

Exetior : TU N'EST PLUS UTILE TOI DEGAGE !

Il téléporte ce dernier ailleurs et mettant sa main devant lui, et continue d'accumuler toute son énergie dans son poing droit.

Seelkadoom se téléporte à lui, et met une boule sur sa main droite, ce qui la blesse.

Exetior : SA NE SUFFIRA PAS !

Sark's : Seelkadoom tu-

Seelkadoom : Je sais.

Il forme une boule rouge a sa main droite et un bleu a sa main gauche et fonce sur Exetior.

Il arrive devant lui et ce dernier essaye de donner son coup surpuissant sur Seelkadoom mais avec la vitesse de Sonic esquive et met sa boule rouge sur le torse de Exetior, et l'autre sur l'emplacement de l'esprit de Exetior, ce qui l'éjecta de mon corps. Je m'écroule, mais Seelkadoom me rattrape alors dans ces bras et doucement me colle à lui.

Sark's : Tu vas perdre toute ton énergie d'hyper mais... Je vais vous aider.

Il utilise alors toute son énergie et me soigne et me redonne mes souvenir.

Seelkadoom : Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Sark's sourit et me regarde.

Sark's : Elle me rappelle une personne qui m'est chère tout simplement... Prend soin d'elle.

Puis il disparait. Je me réveille alors, toujours dans les bras de Seelkadoom, et me remémore tout ce qu'il a dit et mes souvenirs.

Amy : Seelkadoom... ?

Seelkadoom : Amy je... Je suis heureux de voir que tu et enfin de retour.

Amy : Tu étais sérieux... ?

Il rougit un peu, détourne les yeux. Je rougis beaucoup, saisi son menton le regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement. Il semble surpris, mais prolonge en me prenant plus contre lui.

Je finis par rompre par manque d'air....

Seelkadoom souris.

Amy : Je... Je t'aime....

Seelkadoom : Moi aussi, ames...


	6. Une poupée naïve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Sark's Amy : Exetior, fais attention... Je ne te suis pas utile mais je m'inquiète tout de même... J'aimerais t'aider.  
> Exetior : Tu ne peux pas m'aider, juste... Reste comme tu es.  
> Sark's Amy : Je suis ton outils, ton pion... Je doit t'être utile d'une quelconque manière...  
> Mais je voulais être utile...

**PDV Sark's Amy**

Sark's Amy : Exetior, fais attention... Je ne te suis pas utile mais je m'inquiète tout de même... J'aimerais t'aider.

Exetior : Tu ne peux pas m'aider, juste... Reste comme tu es.

Sark's Amy : Je suis ton outils, ton pion... Je doit t'être utile d'une quelconque manière...

Exetior : Tu et la seule a avoir garder ton... État normal malgré la demonization. Reste comme tu es, tu et... Autre chose qu'un pion.

Je le regarde surprise, puis il s'en va. Je retourne sur mes pas, et je vois Sally (Sark's).

Sark's Sally : Amy, le maitre et t'il partit ?

Sark's Amy : Oui... Mais il reviendra.

Sark's Sally : Bien. Cream a étais punis comme il se dois, elle a apprit les bonnes manière. On reste amies. Je serais la si besoin.

Sark's Amy : Merci...

Je me dirige, vers... « ma chambre » et m'allonge sur le lit. Mais les mots de Exetior tournoyer dans ma tête.

Après une heure a avoir essayer de me reposer, je me relève et tombe sur Sark's Cream...

Sark's Cream : Où va tu donc ?

Sark's Amy : Sortir un peu, rendre l'air...

Sark's Cream : Tu devrais pas. Le maître va bientôt revenir. Même si tu n'est qu'un déchet, il semble te protéger.

Je retenais des larmes... Cream n'aurais jamais dit sa... Ce n'est plus Cream... ! Je le sais ! Et pourtant ces mots reste blessant...

Sark's Amy : Laisse moi Cream...

Elle invoque des pieux non loin de moi. Je ne peut pas me défendre... Elle les rapprochent de moi, et s'apprête a me les lancer... C'est finis.

Sark's : Dommage... Je lui aurais pas dit...

Sark's Cream : ADIEU SALE DÉCHET !

Alors que j'avais fermer les yeux, que je m'apprêter a souffrir, j'entends un bruit sourd, et un cri de Cream. J'ouvre les yeux... Exetior ?

Exetior : Cream. Ton rôle n'est pas de prendre des initiatives, mais de m'obéir.

Sark's Cream : Mais maître elle ne vous ai pas utile ! Elle n'as pas de force ! Elle-

Exetior : Elle et utile d'une manière que toi, tu ne peut comprendre, et que personne d'autre qu'elle peut faire.

Sark's Cream : JE PEUT TOUT FAIRE ! MAITRE JE-

Exetior se téléporte, et la bloque au sol.

Exetior : Pantin inutile.

Sark's Cream semble, sans vie, ces yeux son devenue blanc a ces mots. Il la saisi et l'emmène avec lui en la portant comme un sac a patate.

Sark's Amy : Exetior ! Je... Merci...

Il se tourne vers moi, sourit et s'en vas.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il revient seul.

Sark's Amy : Exetior... Cream... ?

Exetior : Je l'ai demoniser a nouveau. Espérant qu'elle gagnera plus en... Sympathie.

Sark's Amy : Merci...

Exetior : Juste... Ne m'inquiète plus comme sa. Je...

Il se tourne de dos a moi, j'attendais la fin de sa phrase. Je m'approche, puis...

Exetior : Je m'inquiète.

Il l'avait chuchoter, mais j'avais réussi a l'entendre. Je sourie.

Exetior : J'ai fini les préparatif. Demain j'irais voir, Pervision. Régler les dernier détails.

Sark's Amy : Exetior j'aimerais te dire que-

Exetior : Je sais. Amy... Ou plutôt « Rosy » comme il t'on appeler.

Rosy : Comment tu peut-

Exetior : Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu a ma permission pour allez voir, les... Doubles de nous pour t'entrainer ou autre...

Il disparu a ces mots. Je sourie, ravie... Il y avait un espoir... Un espoir que j'arrive un jour a lui dire... Ce que de mon vivant je n'ai jamais pus lui dire...


	7. Une proie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Après un Casino, une jungle, une tornade, une ville en ruine, et des égouts me voilà dans une maison hantée. J'aurais tout vue, mais bon au moins ici je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu, c'est plus calme que les précédents lieux que j'ai vus.

**PDV Shadow.**

Après un Casino, une jungle, une tornade, une ville en ruine, et des égouts me voilà dans une maison hantée. J'aurais tout vue, mais bon au moins ici je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu, c'est plus calme que les précédents lieux que j'ai vus.

Shadow : Sa fera l'affaire.

Je vois un mur fissurer, espérant y trouver un creux pour m'y installer, je prends une TNT qu'il y avait plus loin la lance, et j'entends un cri.

???: A L'AIDE !

Je ne reconnais pas la voix, mais je décide d'allez vers la source de cette dernière. C'était l'hérissonne rose de la dernière fois. Je la saisie, et la sort de la fissure avant qu'elle se fasse exploser.

Shadow : Que fais tu là ?

Amy : Je... Je chercher Cream et Cheese a Green Hill et je le suis retrouver ici... Tu les as trouvés ?

Shadow : Une lapine et un truc qui vole bleu ? Si c'est sa, oui.

Amy : Appelle-les par leur prénom au moins ! Je viens de te les dires !

Shadow : Je m'en fiche de leur prénom, maintenant part.

Amy : Je vais te suivre... Je ne connais pas cet endroit et- GYAAAAAAAAAAA

Je me retourne, elle avait juste eu une goutte d'eau au cou.

Shadow : Tu et un fardeau, je comprends mieux ce que disais Sonic.

Amy : Avance et fais pas attention a moi. Je ne te ralentirais pas.

Je commence à courir, et étonnement elle réussit à me suivre. Au moins ces courses pour rattraper Sonic lui on permit de courir vite.

Je vois alors un robot, assez massif, sous forme... D'araignée ? Sérieusement ?

Shadow : Sérieusement ? Une araignée ? Eggman aurais pu faire mieux.

Amy *brandis son marteau* : Jouons un peu.

Je la regarde, elle peut être utile. Je fais un homing attack, puis j'utilise le Omochao Gun trouver un peu plus tôt dans une caisse. Amy quand a elle attaque de front avec son marteau, qui a l'air de faire mal au robot.

Shadow : Nice.

Je l'achève avec mon Gun. Il explose, Amy qui avais sauté pour le frapper de toute ces forces, fut éjecter dans les airs, je saute contre un mur et la rattrape dans mes bras.

Amy : M...Merci.

Shadow : Tu et utile, autant garder les choses utiles.

Amy : HEY JE M'APPELLE AMY ! A.M.Y !

Shadow : Soit Amy, si tu veux.

On atterrit, puis en aillant toujours Amy dans mes bras, je cour vers la prochaine zone. Une zone informatisée ? Il sait plus quoi inventer là...

Amy : Regarde là bas !

Elle pointe du doigt un vaisseau volant. Avec une émeraude dedans, la rouge.

Shadow : Accroche-toi.

Je cours à la vitesse maximale, pour intercepter, le vaisseau. Amy se débat, se libère et saute sur le vaisseau, en faisant un trou énorme via son marteau et récupère la précieuse pierre.

Elle revient vers moi, avec un sourire.

Amy : Facile.

Shadow : Bien jouer, Amy.

Je prends la pierre.

Shadow : La prochaine zone, et dangereuse. Elle et empoisonner.

Amy : Comme d'habitude. Je te suis jusqu'à qu'on arrive à Green Hill, je n'arriverais jamais à destination seule avec cette invasion de Black Arms...

Je ne réponds pas, et va vers la zone, suivis de Amy qui semble déterminer à me suivre...

Quelques heures plus tard...

On arrive à destination, et effectivement la zone étais remplis de gaz empoisonner. Je dis à Amy de rester à l'entrée le temps que je trouve un masque a gaz pour nous protéger du poison. J'en trouva alors sur des corps de soldat du GUN. Je reviens vers Amy et lui en donne un, qu'elle met et je fais de même.

Shadow : Tu me suis comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Amy : C'est la réalité. Je te suis.

Réaliste. Ok pas mal pour une amie du bleu. On se dirige alors vers le Nord, tout l'endroit étais emprisonné par ce gaz toxique...Puis on voit alors Sonic.

Amy : Sonic !

Elle lui cour après, mais...

Shadow : C'est un piège ! Recule !

C'était trop tard. Le « Sonic » a attaqué Amy, et lui enlève le masque. Elle respire alors ce gaz, je l'attaque après, il explose alors. C'était un robot. Je me tourne vers Amy, elle était à genoux par terre, se tenait le cœur.

Amy : J'ai... Respirer...-

Elle s'écroule, je la prends dans mes bras, et sort de cette zone au bout de 3minutes. Je la pose au sol, prend son pouls. Elle respire, mais faiblement. Je lui donne les rings qu'il me rester, ainsi qu'un de mes 2 anneaux pour la stabiliser.

Amy *faiblement* : Sha....dow ?

Shadow : Dit rien. Je te soigne.

Elle me saisi le poignet, je la regarde, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle enlève sa main de son cœur, elle saigner abondamment.

Shadow : Comment t-

Je réalise alors. Le « Sonic » l'avait blessé en la transperçant quand elle et arrivé sur lui, et lui a enlever le masque en même temps.

Amy : Laisse, je suis un fardeau...

Shadow : Si tu étais un fardeau, je t'aurais abandonné. Et je ne t'aurais pas soigné. Alors taie toi.

Amy : ...Tu penses à la survie des autres avants toi-même ?

Cet phrase...

Flash back

Maria : Shadow... Fais moi plaisir aide les autres de ton mieux.

Fin flash back

Shadow : Pas question que je perde encore quelqu'un !

J'enlève mon deuxième anneau, je lui mets au poignet, et utilise toute mon énergie pour la soignée. La blessure au cœur semble se referme et à cicatriser. Sa respiration se fait plus facilement.

Amy : Shadow tu-

Je la regarde, j'eu un léger sourire et je commence à perdre connaissance, je n'avais plus d'énergie. Avant que je percute le sol, elle me rattrape et me met sur ces genoux.

Amy : Merci...

Quelque heure passe...

Je me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux, puis je réalise que j'étais sur les genoux de Amy, et aussi face a la mer... Je rougis un peu, et je tombe sur le regard de Amy

Shadow : ...Merci.

Amy : Tu ma sauver, c'est la moindre des choses.

J'essaye de me relever, mais je n'avais pas récupéré entièrement.

Amy : Repose-toi, tu en a assez fais.

Shadow :... Ok.

Amy : Je voudrais savoir... Je peux rester avec toi ?...Tant que cette invasion n'est pas disparue ?

Shadow :... Si tu cour plus après Sonic, si tu veux.

Amy rigole un peu nerveusement. Sourie et regarde le ciel.

Amy : C'est super beau...

Il y avait un coucher de soleil, avec un fond violet, rouge et le soleil semblait orange. Un vent commence alors, léger, c'était comme une brise de la mer. C'est donc ça, se reposer... C'était agréable...

Amy : Shadow... As-tu déjà songer, à vivre une vie calme, comme ce moment ?

Shadow : Pas vraiment... Mais je dois avouer qu'un moment comme sa et... Reposant et agréable.

Amy : Et bien j'espère que l'on passera de temps en temps des moments comme sa.

Je ne réponds pas, je profite de cet instant... Je somnole, puis avec la berceuse du vent, du bruit des vague de la mer au loin...

Quelques heures passent...

Je sens une main me caresser la tête... J'ouvre un peu les yeux... Amy... Je sens une odeur de viande qui cuit non loin, mon ventre gargouille, j'avais faim... Je le relève du lit fais avec des feuilles et des plantes et me dirige vers la source de cette odeur.

Shadow : J'ai tellement faim...

Amy : Vue comme ton ventre gargouiller je l'avais compris.

Elle rigole et me montre les steaks qu'elle préparer. Elle prépare une assiette, et des couverts. Elle les avait trouvés dans une caisse. Et on se met à table, je dévore la viande, tandis qu'elle, elle savourait.

Shadow : Tu lui ressemble tellement...

Amy : A qui ?

Shadow : A une personne qui m'étais cher...

Amy change d'expressions, et sourie.

Amy : Et bien j'espère en être digne.

Je finis le repas, et elle fait de même. Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne bouge pas, elle me regarde sans rien dire. Puis sans vraiment comprendre la raison, je mets, mes mains autour de son dos, et l'approche de moi. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir intérieurement.

Amy : Shadow... ?

Shadow :... S'il te plaît... Restons un peu comme sa.

Elle ne dit rien, et on resta comme sa quelques minutes.

Shadow : Merci.

Je commence à enlever l'étreinte, mais Amy le maintien, elle rapproche son visage du mien, puis elle pose ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais surpris, puis... La chaleur en moi se ralluma, et j'approfondis. Après quelque seconde d'échange on rompt le baiser, Amy étais rouge et bégaye.

Amy : Désoler je-

Shadow : Je t'aime.

Amy reste figée, rouge pivoine. Je souris, lui prend sa main et la met sur mon cœur.

Shadow : Sa fais mal... Mais depuis que tu et là... Je ne ressens rien à part de la chaleur...

Amy semblait perdue, mais sourit, pleure de joie.

Amy : Moi aussi je t'aime Shadow.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et on s'embrasse à nouveaux, devant ce coucher de soleil en mer.


	8. Une rose argentée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Cette histoire se passe après la victoire contre Solaris et après avoir réalisée que tout le monde avais garder sa mémoire... Knuckles étais repartit vers l'émeraude mère, Tails dans son atelier, Rouge et Omega dans les quartier du GUN, Shadow en mission, Eggman c'était enfuis, et Elise avais repris ces fonctions de princesse... Il ne resta sur place que Sonic,Amy, et Silver.

Cette histoire se passe après la victoire contre Solaris et après avoir réalisée que tout le monde avais garder sa mémoire... Knuckles étais repartit vers l'émeraude mère, Tails dans son atelier, Rouge et Omega dans les quartier du GUN, Shadow en mission, Eggman c'était enfuis, et Elise avais repris ces fonctions de princesse... Il ne resta sur place que Sonic,Amy, et Silver.

Silver resta dans le monde temporel de Sonic et les autres... Son monde était sauvé mais il y avait plus Blaze a ces côtés, et il préfère rester avec les autres du monde de Sonic que seul.

Sonic : Alors tu es le bienvenu ici Silver.

Il lui tend la main, que Silver prit et serra.

Silver : Merci Sonic, et à vous tous.

Amy : Avec plaisir tu y et pour beaucoup d'avoir sauvé notre monde après tout.

Silver : Il y avait aussi Blaze...

Sonic *tilta a ce prénom * : Attend Blaze ?

Silver raconta qui était Blaze, qu'elle la beaucoup aidée et étais sa meilleure amie, et son sacrifice.

Amy observa et voyais que Silver... Aimez en réalité Blaze.

Sonic : Je vois... Et bien dans notre monde et venue nous aidée à deux reprises...

Sonic expliqua alors les aventure de lui et Blaze dans son monde et dans le monde de Blaze contre Eggman, et Eggman Nega.

Silver *souri * : Mais alors dans ce monde elle...

Sonic : Oui elle et en vie.

Silver pleura, il était soulagé et heureux.

Amy s'approcha alors et caressa le dos de Silver doucement.

Amy : On ira la voir quand on pourra. Pour le moment nous devrions aidées les habitant de Soleanna de se remettre de cette crise qu'on vient de sauver. Malgré qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en rappeler.

Sonic et Silver acquiesça.

Sonic : Je vais allez voir Elise pour voir quoi faire, See ya !

Et partit en courant comme à son habitude, laissant Silver et Amy seuls.

Silver : Amy merci pour tout... Sans toi je serai encore là à l'heure actuel manipulé par Mephile et je n'aurais pas su la vérité...

Amy *souriante * : Avec plaisir.

Silver : Et aussi... Désoler... Pour Sonic et Elise.

Amy arrête de sourire d'un coup.

Amy : De quoi tu parles... ?

Silver : Tu l'aime Sonic n'est-ce pas ? Ne sourit pas comme ça, alors que c'est un faux sourire...

Amy *tremble légèrement, a des larmes qui monte * : C'est faux ! Je suis heureuse pour eux deux... je-

Silver la prit dans ces bras.

Silver : Non Amy... S'il te plaît arrête de te faire du mal... Tu peux tout me dire.

Amy finit par lâcher prise... Se laisser allez... Laissez ces larmes coulées

Amy *sanglote* : Oui...Oui je l'avoue je l'aime... Et je suis jalouse... Je l'aime depuis 10ans... Et elle... Alors que je l'ai sauvée elle me la prit...

Silver *la serre plus dans ces bras * : Tu n'es pas seule, et tu n'as rien à lui enviée... Tu et belle, courageuse, et surtout forte.

Amy *releva la tête vers Silver les larmes sèche sur le visage * : Je...

Silver *essuie le visage de Amy et souri * : Et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître et repartir de zéro ici... Je compte sur toi pour me servir de guide.

Amy *sourie sincèrement * : D'accord.

Et par la suite... Amy et Silver se voyais tous les jours. Amy apprenant la vie sur ce monde-là, les lieux, ce qu'il y a, à faire...

Et un beau jour... Silver donna rendez-vous à Amy à leur endroit préférer le jardin des chaos.

Silver : Salut Ames *souriant *

Amy : Salut Silv *sourie aussi *

Silver : Viens assied toi j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Amy *s'assoit à côté de Silver * : Montre montre !

Silver *rigole * : Attend attend, fermes tes yeux d'abord.

Amy ferma les yeux, Silver sortit un papier avec un mots dessus, et lui mit à sa main.

Silver : Ouvre-les.

Amy les ouvrit et lit les mots : « Bon anniversaire » ?

Silver *fais apparaître une rose des neiges, une rose complètement blanche* : Joyeux anniversaire Ames. *il prit la rose et lui tendis *

Amy *rouge * : Merci beaucoup Silv *s'apprête à l'enlacer *

Silver *deviens rouge * : Retourne... Le papier.

Amy s'arrêta retourne le mot ou il y avait écrit ces mots : « Je t'aime »

Silver attendais une réponse... Tête baissée.

Amy *rouge * : Relève la tête Silver...

Silver releva la tête, puis Amy l'embrasse passionnément, et la rose flottée toujours au-dessus d'eux...


	9. Une Ombre n'as pas de clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Alors que Solaris venez de disparaitre en laissant un monde sans Iblis, je n'oublie pas une chose : Mephile.  
> Tous les autres sauter de joie, suite à la victoire contre Solaris, mais je partis de mon coter comme à mon habitude pour chercher Mephile, car oui on a changé le futur, avec un paradoxe, mais Mephile n'est pas vaincu, sa j'en suis certain.

Alors que Solaris venez de disparaitre en laissant un monde sans Iblis, je n'oublie pas une chose : Mephile.

Tous les autres sauter de joie, suite à la victoire contre Solaris, mais je partis de mon coter comme à mon habitude pour chercher Mephile, car oui on a changé le futur, avec un paradoxe, mais Mephile n'est pas vaincu, sa j'en suis certain.

Après quelque heure de recherche je le trouvai, enfin en quelque sorte.

Le sceptre qui le contenait étais là, au sol. Je me trouver a Seaside Hill, près d'une cascade. Je récupérai l'objet et le dévisagea il en emmenait une aura violette, Mephile étais bel et bien là. Le souci étant que pour le vaincre définitivement il faudrait le tuer, et donc le faire sortir de l'objet.

Je décide alors de me rendre à une des vieilles bases de Robotnick maintenant désert pour faire le combat.

J'arriva à destination sans encombre, puis je pose le spectre au sol, et lance une lance du chaos qui brisa le spectre, l'aura violette sans échappe alors et forme Mephile, dans sa forme normale.

Shadow : Ne te méprend pas, tu et ici pour mourir.

Mephile *rigole tout d'un coup * : Mais dit moi, c'est qu'en plus d'être devenue faible et idiot tu et devenue SUICIDAIRE ?!

Il se transforma grâce à l'émeraude devenue violette que j'avais.

Shadow : Non juste pointilleux, et maniaque. Je n'aime pas les tâches.

Il se téléporte alors face à moi avec un grand sourire malsain.

Mephile : Moi non plus.

Il invoqua sa fameuse lame de lumière qui avais tué auparavant Sonic que j'esquiva de peu.

Shadow : Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne me ferais pas avoir par sa.

Mephile : Tien donc ? Bon alors que dit tu...

Il en invoqua une deuxième avec son autre main.

Mephile : DE DEUX ?!

Il rallongea alors leur porter, et me fonça dessus, je me téléporte pour voir si sa le fatiguer d'avoir ces lames, mais non, et sa semble pas non plus avoir un certain temp d'utilisation, je vais devoir le frapper jusqu'à que cela s'arrête...

Mephile : Et bien ? Qui a-t-il ? JE DEVAIS MOURIR NON ?!

Je lui balance des lances du chaos par dizaines pour le distraire il les esquiva facilement, puis je tenter de m'approcher de lui pour tenter un Chaos Blast mais...

Mephile : Si puéril.

Il me transperça avec ces deux lames... Je crachai du sang et commencer à perdre beaucoup de sang.

Mephile : Pathétique et tu et censé être mon original ? Lamentable.

Shadow : Tch Soit pas triste que je sois plus robuste que toi qui t'ai fait avoir par Omega avec ces missiles, ou par un humain.

Mephile *énerver * : Moi j'ai ma mémoire d'intacte et je ne cherche pas à protéger les idéaux d'humain INUTILE !

Shadow : Humain inutile ?

Là c'était trop. J'eu les yeux révulser, mes nerfs tendus, mes poings fermer prêt à cogner. Une aura noire m'entoura... Je me contrôler plus.

Shadow : JE NE TE PERMETTRAIS PAS DE DIRE SA DES HUMAINS TEL QUE MARIA !

J'étais comme inconscient je voyais ce qui se passez, mais mon corps m'obéissez plus, et je l'attrape par le col, le soulève et le martèle de coup qui augmenter en puissance à chaque coup donner. Il saignait beaucoup, mais...

Shadow : CRÈVE ! AGONISE ! MEURT DANS D'ATROCE SOUFFRANCE !!!!

Mephile étais tomber dans les pommes et réagissais plus. Je lâche et lui donne un coup de pied qui le fais voler contre un mur qui lui ouvra le crâne, il saigne alors beaucoup...

Maria : Shadow...

Je vois alors sa silhouette de loin...

Shadow : MARIA ?!

Maria : Fais-moi plaisir et aide les autres de ton mieux.

Puis elle disparut.

Shadow : Je vais en finir.

Je redeviens moi-même, reprend le control de mon corps, et me rapproche de Mephile.

Shadow : C'est la fin.

Je fais alors un Chaos Blast, qui le détruit entièrement, il ne reste pas un minuscule morceau de son corps, il avait été désintégrer.

Shadow *regarde vers le ciel * : Merci Maria... Et admire ce monde que tu voulais tant que je protège...


	10. Une relation de folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Dans un monde parallèle, où tout était détruit par Scourge et Fleetway chacun de leurs côtés.  
> Scourge neutraliser les Freedom Fighters, avec grande faciliter sachant que les émeraudes n'exister plus, et que Scourge étais en Super form, il finit par tuer Sally, Bunny, Tails, Rotor, Eggman... Le seul restant était Sonic, qui lui faisais face mais alors qu'ils vont s'élancer vers leurs adversaires respectifs...

Dans un monde parallèle, où tout était détruit par Scourge et Fleetway chacun de leurs côtés.

Scourge neutraliser les Freedom Fighters, avec grande faciliter sachant que les émeraudes n'exister plus, et que Scourge étais en Super form, il finit par tuer Sally, Bunny, Tails, Rotor, Eggman... Le seul restant était Sonic, qui lui faisais face mais alors qu'ils vont s'élancer vers leurs adversaires respectifs...

Sonic Fleetway apparu entre les deux et les saisis chacun à la gorge.

Fleetway : Tien tien mais que voilà ? 2 hérissons issu d'un seul être à la différence de leur histoire...

Scourge *frappe au torse Fleetway, pour se dégager et ce met face à lui* : Respect ton KING ! Qui et tu ?

Sonic *se débat et fini par se libérer aussi, ce positionnant à l'opposer des deux hérissons* : Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici...

Fleetway *rire malsain* : Laissez-moi donc me présenter *se met en super forme* Je suis tout comme vous, une version alternative de Sonic, sauf que moi...*ces yeux rouge on leur cercle à leurs pupilles qui bouge* JE VEUX TUER TOUT LES SONIC TEL QUE VOUS !

Scourge : Un fou de plus à ajouter à la liste...

Fleetway *alla vers Sonic et l'attrapa à la gorge sans grande difficulté* : Tu es un parasite. Tu baisse ta garde contrairement à LUI qui t'aurais tué en une seconde...

Sonic *tente un spin dash, mais Fleetway l'arrête avec une main, puis lança un uppercut sans effet aussi, et commence à s'essoufflé car déjà très fatiguer par le combat contre Scourge* : Lâche-moi !

Fleetway *sourire malsain* : Seulement quand tu seras MORT. *il resserra sa main ce qui broya la gorge de Sonic, et ne pouvais donc plus respirer, il lâcha sa cible, et le fait bruler, et il ne reste plus rien de Sonic*

Scourge avais admirer le spectacle et étais pas déçu.

Scourge : Oua et bien pas mal, bien jouer...

Fleetway : Même pas effrayer, tu ne recule même pas... Et bien tu et intéressant toi.

Scourge : Je te préviens Sonic étais affaibli suite à notre combat, alors que moi je suis en pleine forme ! *augmente sa puissance en super*

SonicF*souri* : Montre-moi sa alors.

Scourge fonce, et se met derrière Fleetway pour le frapper à la nuque, il réussit et a fait bouger Fleetway.

Fleetway : Au moins tu as su me faire bouger...

Scourge enchaine sur des coups au torse, puis au visage mais qui fût arrêter, avec une main de Fleetway. Scourge se posa à terre.

Scourge : C'est quoi... Cette force démesurer ?

Fleetway : Je suis toi version démoniaque, quoi de plus normal ?

Scourge : Et moi JE SUIS TON ROI !

Il s'élance à nouveau vers Fleetway, et le frappa à nouveau au torse, mais celui-ci se cambra cette fois-ci, en crachant du sang.

Fleetway *un filet de sang coule* : Tss bien jouer « King » pas mal sa faisais longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas touché ainsi.

Il fonsa sur Scourge, et donne des coups de genoux au ventre de Scourge, ce dernier le saisi par ces piques à la tête et lui redonne des coups de genoux.

Scourge *sourire arrogant* : Retour à l'envoyeur voyons soit poli BABY.

Fleetway : Pas mal.

Scourge voulu continuer, mais Fleetway se téléporte derrière lui et lui donne un gros coup de pied a la nuque pour le sonner.

Scourge *essouffler se pose mais perd sa super forme et en subit le contre coup* : MERD* !

Fleetway s'approche alors de Scourge en souriant.

Fleetway : Ce fut un beau combat, une dernière volonté ?

Scourge malgré le contre coup, s'élance vers Fleetway pour donner un coup mais en vain... Il l'arrêta.

Scourge : Ouai d'aller bien te faire fout**.

Fleetway *a un grand sourire* : J'ai une meilleure idée. Que dirais tu d'une alliance ? Tu gagnerais en force, et moi je ferais ce que je veux via ton aide tuer tous les Sonic du multivers.

Scourge : Pourquoi j'accepterais ?

Fleetway : Tu pourras plus facilement accéder à ton désir d'être roi du multivers.

Scourge : Comment connais-tu mon objectif ?

Fleetway : Je sais tous sur chacun de vous les Sonics. Y compris vos histoires et *se rapproche de Scourge à côté de son oreille* de vos faiblesses *en caressant le torse de ce dernier* Alors accepte tu ?

Scourge *sourire arrogant* : Du moment que tu ne me mets pas des bâtons dans les roues, cela me va. MAD ME (trad : Mon MOI FOU).

Fleetway *souri* : Soit faisons cela alors. Rendons-nous au prochain monde... *il fait alors un portail* Le prochain a été entièrement robotiser, y compris Eggman.

Scourge : Ok faut juste tout détruire c'est ça ?

Fleetway *ri* : Effectivement, tu comprends vite.

Ils traversèrent le portail et atterrissent directement devant la team metal freedom fighters. Composer de Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Tails, Metal Amy et Metal Sally.

Scourge en arrivant détruit Tails, Fleewtay s'occupe de Amy en passant aussi.

Scourge s'attaque alors à Sally en la projetant au mur sans difficulté, et détruisit le haut du corps avec son lazer.

Fleetway lui prend Knuckles et détruit les bras, jambes, et le bas du corps pour finir avec la tête en la compressant avec sa main.

Il rester plus que Metal Sonic. Scourge souri vers Fleetway, ils se comprirent sans un mot bizarrement. Scourge s'élance en premier et le plaqua au mur l'enchainant coup par coup avec ces poings avec des coup digne de la force de Knuckles, puis à un moment s'écarte puis Fleetway envoya un lazer similaire à celui utiliser par Scourge précédemment et Metal Sonic se le prit et succomba. Scourge saisi le corps inanimé de ce dernier et le détruisit avec un dernier lazer.

Fleetway : C'est bien tu nettoie les déchets.

Scourge : Il faut bien faire le ménage quand même.

Ils rigolèrent, puis entrèrent dans un portail qui les mena sur une colline en hauteur, et Fleetway s'allongea en regardants le ciel étoilé.

Fleetway : On peut se poser quand même.

Scourge s'allongea aussi non loin de Fleetway.

Scourge : Je dois bien avouez que détruire avec toi et bien plus drôle.

Fleetway : Et fun aussi je l'avoue aussi.

Scourge : Alors comme ça le Mad me aime bien le King ?

Fleetway *sourire en coin* : Peut-être qui sais ? En tout cas tu m'intrigue...

Scourge *se met assis* : Comment ça ?

Fleetway : Tu m'intrigue King, me fascine, et je veux ... *se téléporte devant lui, devant son visage* que tu sois MIEN.

Scourge *sourire arrogant* : Mad me tu es aussi fascinant que moi...

Fleetway *saisi par le menton* : Mais moi je te veux.

Il l'embrasse fougueusement. Scourge ne put rien faire à part écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Scourge *rompt le baiser* : Je... Ne m'attendais pas à sa... Mais*sourire en coin* Mad me... *l'embrasse aussi* plongeons ce monde à notre image.

Fleetway *sourire arrogant* : A l'image DE LA FOLIE ET DE LA HAINE.

Quelque mois passa et le monde sombra dans le chao.. Mais pas que le monde... Tout le multivers, plus un seul Sonic ne vivais mis à part deux : Sonic Fleetway et Scourge.


	11. Un avenir d'ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Je croquai dans le mien et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais un tremblement se fait alors sentir. On se regarde puis on se dirige vers la source, Sonic sortit un talkiewalkie mais la fréquence était brouillée.

**PDV Shadow**

Comme d'habitude on se battais avec le bleu... Et une fois de plus c'était une égalité.

Shadow *énerver * : ENCORE ?!

Sonic *rigole * : Comme d'habitude Shad.

Shadow : Tss, la même rengaine.

Sonic sourie comme à son habitude, et me tend la main.

Sonic : On arrivera un jour à se départager.

Je prends sa main.

Shadow : Et JE te battrais.

Sonic souri encore, et sa avais tendance à me rendre furieux mais pas cet fois-ci.

Sonic : Sa te dit qu'on aille se mangez des chili dogs ?

Shadow : Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à faire et Rouge n'est pas là à me casser les pieds autant en profiter.

On se dirigea alors chez un vendeur de chili dogs et Sonic en prend alors deux. Me tendant le mien en souriant, je le prix à peine en bouche que Sonic avait fini le sien.

Shadow : Trop rapide même pour ça sérieux ?

Sonic : Oui mais il était si bon.

Je croquai dans le mien et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais un tremblement se fait alors sentir. On se regarde puis on se dirige vers la source, Sonic sortit un talkiewalkie mais la fréquence était brouillée.

Sonic : On va devoir se débrouiller seul Shad.

Shadow : Je te rappelle que je suis la forme de vie ultime, alors y être seul me dérange pas.

Sonic : Hey garde pas tout pour toi ! Partage !

Il rigole et ont aperçu un robot mais différent de tout ceux qu'on avait vue il était immense, et avais de l'eau dans une vitre au niveau de sa tête, et avais des missiles à tête téléguider, mais semblez surtout bouger vite malgré sa taille.

Shadow : Semblerais qu'il soit coriace.

Sonic *voit l'eau * : Tu t'occupes de l'eau et moi du reste.

Il fonce alors aux jambes de ce truc et décide alors de faire un spin dash dessus, je saute en hauteur pour lance, des lances du chaos sur la tête pour enlever l'eau mais...

Shadow : Décale toi idiot !

Sonic se prit l'eau et à ma surprise ne semblez pas se vider de toute l'eau, au contraire elle se remit de l'eau à nouveau.

Shadow : Semblerais qu'il a un réservoir d'eau infini.

Je regarde vers Sonic, qui panique et commence à couler. Je plonge alors le récupérer, puis je l'emmène en terre ferme.

Shadow : Reste ici le bleu, tu ne peux rien faire dans l'eau.

Sonic me prit le bras et se tenais, je le fixe alors et il se releva.

Sonic : Pas question que je te laisse y allez seul.

Shadow : ... Comme tu voudras.

On courut alors vers le robot, en arrivant au niveau de l'eau, je prends Sonic par le bras et accéléra pour pas couler de manière à courir dans l'eau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais au moins il me ralenti pas.

Sonic : Lance moi !

Ce que je fais, et il fait un homing attack sur la tête du robot à nouveau, je fais un chaos control pour récupérer Sonic et le mettre en sureté mais je pris alors à sa place l'explosion ainsi que l'eau.

**PDV Sonic**

Je vis alors Shadow, l'idiot ! Il a fait un chaos control !

Sonic : Idiot !

Je couru vers lui, mais la vue de l'eau me terrifia, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et couru aussi vite que je pouvais, il était en chute libre ! Il devait être inconscient.

Je l'attrape mais à la réception de ce dernier je coulai avec lui dans les bras, je commencer à voir sombre, et à perdre l'oxygène que j'avais...

Sonic *pense * : Mince... Je vais me noyer et lui avec ...

**PDV Shadow**

Je me réveillai car je senti du froid me toucher... De l'eau ?

Sonic était là ?! Mer** on est dans l'eau il ne sait pas nager le c** ! Il avait plus d'air, sa ce voyer et il perdait connaissance petit à petit. Si je ne fais rien il va mourir noyer... Attend quoi ?

Sonic souri, mit sa main sur ma joue et ferma les yeux.

On aurait cru... Maria... ?

Je décide alors de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire dans ma vie et encore plus avec lui. Je lui fais un bouche à bouche je senti quelque chose d'étrange en moi s'agiter... Une sensation agréable ? Et qui me réchauffe... Après sa et lui avoir donner de l'air le temp que je nous remonte de là. Je n'avais plus d'énergie, sinon j'aurais refait un chaos control mais je ne pouvais pas. Puis aussi trop risquer. Donc je le saisi par la main et nagea pour remonter, à bout de quelques minutes je réussi à remonter enfin... Je pouvais respirer, je mis Sonic à ma hauteur et lui refais un bouche à bouche pour lui redonner de l'air, puis il se réveilla.

Sonic *rougie * : Humph ?!

Je rompis et le fixe. Il était rouge, sa changer de son bleu habituel.

Sonic *bégaye * : Hey pourquoi tu-

Shadow : Faillais bien te donner de l'air non ?

J'eu à ce moment-là une douleur au cœur... Pourquoi ?

Sonic *air attrister * : Dit moi pourquoi tu ma sauver ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi que je sache.

Shadow : Je t'en devais une pour le chili dogs. Puis... Tu es comme Maria. Et sa ma quelque peu fais changer d'avis donc voilà.

Sonic souri grandement et s'accroche à moi, je le trainai en nageant à la terre ferme, puis je m'allongeai et lui resta debout la tête au-dessus de la mienne.

Shadow : Pourquoi tu me fixe ?

Sonic : Quelque chose a changé chez toi.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Sonic s'approcha d'un coup de mon visage ce qui me fait reculer. Je me senti chaud aux joue... Je rougis ?!

Sonic : Regarder moi ça, Shadow a peur de moi.

Shadow : Pas du tout c'est juste que tu ma surprit !

Sonic recommence et me prit de court, et là étais encore plus proche de mon visage.

Sonic : Alors laisse-moi rectifier, pourquoi recule-tu et rougi tu ?

Shadow : Je n'en sais rien ! Laisse-moi !

Sonic me plaque les bras avec toute sa force au sol et s'approcha de mon visage avec un regard satisfais de sa prise.

Sonic : Moi je sais... Tu.

Je me débattais.

Sonic : ES.

Je le fixe alors avec des yeux en fureur.

Sonic : Amoureux.

Et il m'embrasse de force, je me débattais au début mais... Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi je me sentis calmer... Je ne répondais pas à ce baiser mais... Je ne le rompis pas... Cette chose qui s'agiter en moi se calmer... J'avais une étrange sensation... Puis il rompt et me regarda avec un air satisfait et souri comme à son habitude.

Sonic : Semblerais que je ne me sois pas trompé Shad.

Shadow : Non je ne peux pas être...

Il se re approcha de moi, puis j'eu à nouveau cet sensation... Puis je l'embrasse par moi-même, il était étonné et moi aussi, mais je prolongeai longuement, et il profiter tout autant que moi.

Sonic *souri * : Tu vois ce n'est pas compliquer de pas se mentir à soi-même.

Shadow : Idiot...

Il arriva derrière moi et me prit dans ces bras, j'ai eu alors une chaleur au niveau du torse et je me laisse bercer par son étreinte.

Sonic : Une pause, voilà ce que tu mérites mon ombre.

Il me regarder avec des yeux... Brillant mais pas de larme mais d'autre chose... Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Shadow : Ne dit rien, juste j'adore cet sensation...

Je dis ça en me tenant le torse avec une de mes mains et il me regarde souri et mit sa main sur la mienne.

Sonic : Tu n'es pas près de perdre cette sensation alors.

Ainsi nous devinrent... Un couple ? Sa fais bizarre de dire sa... Mais finalement il arrêta de courir et moi d'être une ombre face à lui...


	12. Une rencontre d'un autre monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Suite à un combat opposant Sonic à Shadow, Amy se retrouva dans un portail fais par un Chaos Control de Shadow.

Suite à un combat opposant Sonic à Shadow, Amy se retrouva dans un portail fais par un Chaos Control de Shadow.

Amy *sonnée* : Je suis où ? On dirait Mobius mais en différent... ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se relève, pour aller voir les environs. Il y avait que des ruines, décombres.

??? : Tien ? Qui et tu ? Tu ressembles a Rosy...

Elle se retourna et fût surprise.

Amy : Sonic ?!

???: Je ne m'appelle plus comme sa depuis longtemps. Je suis le roi Scourge, le dernier survivant de ce monde.

Amy : Je m'appelle Amy, et enchanter Scourge mais comment sa depuis longtemps et survivant ?

Scourge : Ce monde et Moebius, et il a été ravager par Mecha Sally qui a tuée tout le monde, mais je l'ai vaincu et je suis seul. Et j'étais comme ton « Sonic » mais on va dire que j'ai changé de Prénom.

Amy : Moebius ? Je suis plus à Mobius ? Et je vois...

Scourge : Bienvenue en enfer poupée, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laissez seule dans ce monde alors que l'on vient tout juste de se rencontrer. Allez vient.

Puis ils traversèrent des villes en ruine, des bâtiments détruit, des immeuble pourri par le temp... Ce qui ne rassura pas notre hérissonne mais qui étais surtout intriguer par Scourge qui ressemblez tellement à Sonic...

Amy : Tu crois que je pourrais retourner dans mon monde ? J'ai été emporter ici par un portail fais par les chaos émeraudes...

Scourge sortis des pierres luisantes a des formes bizarres.

Scourge : Ici une pierre puissante nous avons les « anarchy beryl » et elles me permettent d'obtenir plus de puissance peut être t'aideront-elle a retourné à ton monde...

Amy : Tu viendras avec moi, tu ne vas pas rester ici seul ?!

Scourge surprit, regarda la hérissonne avec incompréhension.

Scourge : Je suis dangereux, et dans ton monde tu as déjà un Sonic.

Amy : Tu ne t'appelle pas Sonic que je sache ! Toi c'est Scourge ! Et puis sa posera pas problème, je veux t'aider.

Scourge : Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de...gestes. Et bien soit, si tu veux.

Amy eu un grand sourire

Scourge *voix basse *: Tu es tout sauf comme Rosy...

Amy *devant * : Il semblerait qu'il y et des robots...

Scourge : Il y en a toujours, problème c'est qu'il fonctionne mal, et tue tout ce qui bouge. Mets-toi derrière moi et admire le roi.

Il se transforma, et devint violet et détruit les robots en hauteur. Mais des robots s'approchèrent de moi derrière, et me transperce avec une lame de chao.

Amy : Aoutch... *voit floue et commence à tomber *

Scourge voyant cela détruit ces robots, arrive vite près de moi, me soigne et je guéri.

Scourge : Me fais plus ça, princesse...

Il versa une larme

Amy : Je ferais plus attention... Merci.

Scourge, me prit dans ces bras pour me porter.

Scourge : Ménage-toi, je m'occupe du reste.

Il colla Amy a son torse, où elle a vu ces cicatrises qui faisais froid dans le dos et le regarda.

Amy * pense * : Il a dû en vivre des choses... c'est différent de Mobius...

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cabane de Scourge, il donne les anarchy beryl a Amy en redevenant normal pour qu'elle essaye de faire un portail pour rentrer chez elle, ni arrivant pas Scourge essaya à son tour puis réussi.

Scourge *voyant le portail* : Alors voilà ta porte de sortie...

Amy : NOTRE porte de sortit.

Scourge : Oui...

Amy passe devant et prend la main de Scourge.

Scourge : QU- *pense * Pourquoi je me sens si bien... ? Cette sensation...M'avais manqué tant que ça ?

Amy *devant le portail avec Scourge * : Prêt ?

Scourge : Oui princesse...

Ils avancèrent, et arrivèrent non loin de chez Amy. Scourge fût abasourdi de cette version de son monde, et une fois nourri et reposer chez Amy le lendemain il parcouru le monde entier en se présentant aux autres habitants de ce monde. Qui ressemblais beaucoup à ceux de son monde, et le soir rentra chez Amy heureux, soulager.

Quelque mois passa

Scourge : Amy je te vois souvent avec Sonic... Mais soit sincère s'il te plaît à ma question.

Amy *un peu rouge * : Hum oui dit moi ?

Scourge : Si j'étais resté comme le Sonic d'ici, tu m'aimerais ?

Amy *rouge * : C'est vrai qu'auparavant j'aimais Sonic, mais j'ai arrêté car... Il a Sally.

Scourge : Alors... *lui prend la main doucement * Que dirais tu de me prendre moi, un roi a sa place ?

Amy *buge * : Tu... ?

Scourge *l'embrasse et la prend dans ces bras * : Je veux que tu sois mienne, ma reine... Je t'aime Amy rose...

Amy *avec un sourire radieux * : Alors tu seras mon roi, et non tu ne remplaceras pas Sonic, car tu es Scourge, l'homme qui m'a sauvée, et aidée... Je t'aime.


	13. Une amie retrouvée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Elle c'était sacrifier, pour un idiot comme moi qui na aucune confiance en lui... Mais on réussit, moi, Shadow et Sonic réussi à vaincre Solaris. Et contrairement a ce qui étais prévue je me rappelle de tout... Car ma vie ne pouvait pas être comme avant car j'ai perdu une personne chère à mes yeux.

**PDV Silver**

_« Tu es mon amie... Non ? »_

Avais-je dit.

_« Tu es si naïf, mais... J'ai toujours aimez sa en toi... Bonne chance Silver »_

Tel était ces derniers mots avant de disparaître...

Elle c'était sacrifier, pour un idiot comme moi qui na aucune confiance en lui... Mais on réussit, moi, Shadow et Sonic réussi à vaincre Solaris. Et contrairement a ce qui étais prévue je me rappelle de tout... Car ma vie ne pouvait pas être comme avant car j'ai perdu une personne chère à mes yeux.

Des mois ce son écouler, des mois où j'aider les gens, ou je repenser à cette scène en boucle dans ma tête... J'étais minable, c'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place pas elle ! Elle mériter pas ça ! Elle aurait dû vivre ! C'étais mon choix, c'était mon rôle et je n'ai pas étais capable de le faire... Je n'arriver plus à dormir, je rêver de cette scène même si c'était un rêve lucide sa me mettais mal, et je me blesser en faisant ce rêve... J'avais des cernes et... Tout me rappeler Blaze absolument tout, ce monde qu'elle a sauvée en partie, ces rires me manque... Sa compagnie me manque...

Puis un jour... Sonic apparu devant moi. J'étais allonger tout en flottant comme à mon habitude.

Sonic : Yo Silv.

Silver *froid * : Salut Sonic.

Sonic : Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, on a sauvé le monde tu devrais être heureux.

Silver *s'énerve * : HEUREUX ?! HEUREUX D'AVOIR SAUVER LE MONDE AU PRIX DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE ?!

Je me relève d'un coup et m'approche de Sonic.

Sonic : Attend quelle amie ?

Silver : Une amie que je connais depuis gamin, une amie qui me soutenait, une amie qui... *pleure * UNE AMIE QUI C'EST SACRIFIER ALORS QUE SA AURAIS DU ÊTRE MOI !!!

Je frappe alors le mur avec le poing à côté de moi, Sonic observer muet.

Sonic : Je vois... Désoler.

Silver : Je m'en fous de tes excuses. Sa la ramènera pas. Part.

Et il s'en alla.

Maintenant j'essaye de plus parler a personne... Mis à part au besoin.

Silver *dans Soleanna sur une des églises allonger tout en flottant * : Elise en met du temps.

Sonic se rappeler de tout ainsi que Elise des événements de Solaris, Méphile, Iblis. Ils me proposèrent alors de rester ici. Et il y a quelque jours, Sonic et venue me voir pour me donner rendez vous ici avec Elise, et je me retrouve ici à attendre.

Elise finit par enfin arriver.

Elise : Bonjour Silver, excuse mon attente.

Silver : Tu et reine c'est normal. Que me voulait tu ?

Elise sortit alors une émeraude... La verte un des deux qui avais poussé Blaze au sacrifice.

Silver *ton sec * : Si c'est pour me montrer qu'un caillou tu pouvais t'en passez.

Elise sortie la blanche, celle que tenez aussi Blaze.

Silver *énerver * : Que veut tu ?!

Elise *calme * : Rappelle-toi que ces pierres, peuvent produire des miracles.

Silver *froid * : Elles ne peuvent pas ramener des gens à la vie.

??? : Mais les emmener à leur dimension ou univers d'origine si.

Je me retournai, et je vis alors...

Blaze *sourire en coin * : Silver et bien... Tu as l'air mal en point... Décidément tu ne peux rien faire sans moi.

Je rigolai nerveusement, je ne croyais pas à mes yeux. Elle était là, vivante, devant moi, saine et sauve. Elise sourie et prit la parole.

Elise : Il y a quelque temps Sonic avait remarqué tes cernes, et ton... Etat. A vraie dire tout le monde que tu as aidé l'avais remarqué. Et Sonic décide alors allez repartir chercher les émeraudes avec Tails et les autres sans leur expliquer car les autres ne se rappelle de rien, et ils les trouvèrent facilement. Et après ça, Sonic était venu te voir et ta posez des questions... Et comprit ce qui n'allait pas : Blaze. Et après il revint vers moi, m'expliqua et j'utilisai le vœu des émeraudes et on la fait revenir.

Blaze *sourie * : Et ils m'ont alors expliquer pour Solaris, Méphile, le sauvetage et je fu d'abord surprise de voir Sonic, cet « hérisson bleu » que Méphile voulez tant tuez qui étais gentil et ma alors proposer de te revoir et ma dit alors ton état, j'accepte sans hésiter et nous voilà.

Elle me sourit, et me tend les bras. Et me regarde avec tendresse.

Blaze : Bravo pour la réussite de la mission Silver et aussi... Je suis de retour.

Je m'approchai d'elle lentement et la prit dans mes bras, et je pleurai... Encore et encore, ces perles transparentes qui ne pouvais s'arrêter trop longtemps retenue au fond de moi... Sa m'enleva un poids énorme, Blaze me caressa le dos pour me calmez, Sonic et Elise partirent alors pour nous laisser seul.

Silver *voie en larme * : C'est bien toi... Blaze. Je... Tu me manquer...

Blaze *voie calme * : Toi aussi Silver... Mais tout va allez mieux je suis là maintenant.

On resta comme sa quelque minute, mais des minutes qui réchauffèrent mon cœur qui étais devenue glacial, froid, et briser pour le réchauffer, et le soigner.

Puis Blaze se détacha un peu, toujours souriante.

Blaze : Allez viens Silver on a du temps à rattraper.

Elle me prit la main et m'embarque avec elle dans des boutiques, jardins et bâtiments en tout genre, tout en me parlants de cet autre monde ou elle avait été transporter, mais aussi des Sols émeraudes, sceptre joyaux etc... Elle avait donc acquis une transformation, tout comme moi avec les émeraudes du chaos.

Silver : Tu es devenue plus forte que moi, enfin tu la toujours étais mais bon...

Blaze *soupir * : A ce que je vois tu n'as pas changé... *elle me met une tape a l'épaule * Tu es le sauveur du monde, du temps, de notre futur et se passer. Et tu as acquis une transformation avant moi, donc non tu es le plus fort.

Silver : Tu na pas changer aussi *souri * et sa fais plaisir que tu sois resté la même.

Blaze *sourie * : Je suis de retour non ?

Silver *souris * : Oui tu as raison, mais maintenant a mon tour de te montrer un endroit.

Je tendis ma main en la regardant, et elle l'a saisie, avec une des émeraudes de Elise je fais alors un Chaos Contrôle et nous emmène devant la plus belle vue de Soleanna... On pouvait y voir un champ de fleur, avec tous les couleurs, les fleurs étais des plus ordinaires au plus rares... Il y avait aussi au plus loin de la vue une mers brillants sous les reflets du soleil. Blaze resta muette et je m'asseye sur l'herbe sur la colline où on se trouver. Blaze fait de même en maintenant son regard a la vue.

Blaze : C'est magnifique Silver...

Silver : Heureux que sa te plaise... Je l'ai découvert récemment en me promenant.

Blaze *voie douce * : Et dire qu'il y a 1ans je n'aurais jamais crus voir sa un jour...

Je la regarde et je la voyais pleurer... De joie je présume mais le cacher.

Silver : Je pense à la même chose... Mais regarde, on a réussi et on a fais de notre rêve une réalité.

Blaze : Grâce a notre rêve en commun et notre rencontre là-bas on a réussi...

Le soleil commence alors à se coucher, ce qui changea l'ambiance verdoyante en jaune, et violet. On continuer de regarder tout les deux, puis Blaze mit sa main sur la mienne qui étais sur l'herbe, a sa je rougi un peu.

Blaze : Tu na jamais perdue espoir dans notre monde, et tu na jamais cesser de te battre... Au nom de tout le monde je t'en remercie Silver...

Silver : C'est normal et il n'y a pas que moi... On la fait tous ensemble.

Blaze : Tu as raison *sourie * avant de venir te voir j'ai rencontré les autres, et ils m'on parler de toi, tu t'ais fait plein d'amis j'en suis rassurer.

Silver : Non tu te trompes... Ce sont des amis certes mais... C'est de toi dont j'ai le plus besoin Blaze.

Blaze me regarde alors droit dans les yeux, souriante.

Silver : Et... Sa c'est encore plus constater quand tu n'étais pas là... Je ressentais un vide en moi...

Blaze : Quand je suis arrivée dans cet autre monde, et que j'ai vue que tu n'étais pas là... Je me sentais mal, et je suis devenue froide, sans empathie... Et beaucoup pourront te le dire dans cet autre monde.

Silver : On me disait la même chose ici... Cela montre à quel point on a besoin de l'un et de l'autre.

Blaze : Oui mais Silver j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Silver : Dit moi Blaze, je suis toujours à ton écoute.

Blaze : Cet séparation ma étais difficile, mais surtout douloureuse... Là.

Elle reprend ma main et la met là ou son cœur se trouver.

Blaze : Et je compris une chose Silver, et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt...

J'avais peur de comprendre, peur mais... Heureux surtout. Je restai muet en la fixant attendant la suite.

Puis je fini par l'avoir... En un seul et unique geste. Elle vient de m'embrasser. Ce fut bref, mais... Mon cœur a failli lâcher à ces quelques secondes.

Silver *rouge * : Blaze je...

Je la pris dans mes bras, tendrement et l'embrasse a mon tour, Blaze avait l'air surprise, mais maintenant c'était clair pour moi.

Silver : Je t'aime.

Elle me regarda, avec des yeux plus... Apaiser et sourie tendrement et se colla à moi et s'endormit et je fais de même...

Le lendemain tout Soleanna étais au courant, on remerciera Sonic et Amy pour sa... Mais qu'importe, on et réunis, heureux et plus fort que jamais. On savait ce que l'on ressentait l'un et l'autre mais on refuser de l'admettre ou tout simplement on le refouler mais maintenant c'est fini et on peut enfin ce le dire en ce monde en paix ou tout et possible...


	14. Le roi et une étrangère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Après la victoire de Blaze et Sonic dans le monde de Sonic contre Eggman et Eggman Nega, Blaze utilisa les Sols Emeraudes pour faire le portail menant a chez elle. Elle salut Sonic, Cream, Tails et les autres, et emprunta le portails...

Après la victoire de Blaze et Sonic dans le monde de Sonic contre Eggman et Eggman Nega, Blaze utilisa les Sols Emeraudes pour faire le portail menant a chez elle. Elle salut Sonic, Cream, Tails et les autres, et emprunta le portails...

Blaze arriva « chez elle »

Blaze : Sa ressemble pas à chez moi, mais plutôt... A une version de chez Sonic.

Elle entend du bruit non loin et va se cacher, et voit alors une renarde ressemblante a Tails mais en féminin habillée en noir et un morse vêtu d'outil de mécanique.

??? : Nous devons retrouver et tuez Scourge !

??? : Il nous a trahis en sauvant ce hérisson bleu !

Blaze comprit que-il parler de Sonic, puis les deux personnes partirent.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et senti un courant d'air, puis se retrouva face à un hérisson vert.

Blaze : Qui et tu ?

??? : Ce serai plutôt à moi de demander ma minette.

Blaze *s'énerve * : Je n'ai pas à me présenter devant quelqu'un incapable de dire son prénom !

Scourge : Ok poupée, je suis Scourge, et je suis le roi de ce monde.

Blaze *gardant son sang-froid * : Je suis Blaze la princesse de mon royaume.

Scourge *souri en coin * : Une vraie princesse en plus. Bon ce n'est pas que mais je dois partir moi.

Blaze : Attend tu te dis roi de ce monde, mais connaîtrai tu un certain Sonic ?

Scourge : Oui je l'ai même aidé pourquoi ?

Blaze *comprend ce que disais les 2 autres * : Je comprends mieux, aide-moi a partir d'ici il semblerait que je ne sois pas... Chez moi.

Blaze expliqua alors qu'elle était dans le monde d'un autre Sonic, qu'elle avait fait un portail via ces Sols Emeraudes qu'elle montra, et dit aussi pour la renarde et le morse.

Scourge : Tsss il ne lâche pas l'affaire, il s'agit de membres de « Anti-freedom » l'escouade anti-Sonic si tu préfères, et il s'agissait de Fiona et de Boomer... Et vue que j'ai aidé Sonic à partir d'ici ils me pourchassent.

Blaze *ton ironique * : Oua le roi se fait pourchasser par ces collègues.

Scourge : Et toi tu n'es pas capable de faire correctement un portail !

Blaze : Faisons un marcher, tu m'aide à refaire un portail, et moi je t'aide à les neutraliser deal ?

Scourge prend la main de Blaze et tape dessus.

Scourge : Deal.

Sur ces mots ils partirent en direction de Station Square, étant un des rare endroit ou Scourge et pas vu comme un traître pour pouvoir faire le portail tranquillement.

Blaze sort alors les Sols Emeraudes, mais se reçoi une attaque de Blaster. C'était Boomer et Fiona a côtés.

Blaze *rit en direction de Scourge * : Tien voici tes amis King.

Fiona *s'énerve * : IL Y A QUE MOI POUR L'APPELER AINSI CHATON !

Blaze *ton désespérer * : Décidément j'inspire les gens en étant un chat ici...

Elle récupérer les Sols Emeraude, et fonce sur Fiona et lui donne un gros coup au ventre qui la fit reculer.

Fiona : SAL... !

Boomer : Parfait !

Il visa Blaze mais reçu un coup de pied à la tête signé Scourge.

Scourge : Je ne vous ai pas éduquer comme sa il me semble ! PAS TOUCHE A CE QUI M'APPARTIENS !

Blaze rougie à ce qu'a dit Scourge puis fait un demi-tour sur elle, et frappe Boomer avec Fiona pour les assommées et les ligotes.

Blaze : Sa c'est fait.

Scourge : Sa calmera les choses ici au moins.

Blaze : Bien, maintenant je vais faire ce portail.

Scourge : Tu comptes vraiment partir minette ?

Blaze : J'ai un rôle à tenir et un statut à respecter.

Scourge : Tout comme moi, je comprends, et bien...

Scourge donna une ring royal a Blaze

Scourge : Ce ring permet à son utilisateur de se rend ou il veut quand il veut. Il suffit de l'énoncer, alors grâce à cela tu seras sûr de ou tu vas. *rigole *

Blaze *sourie et rie* : Et bien merci alors King... *Elle fait le portail et commence à y rentrer*

Scourge saisi Blaze par la taille, la tourne pour qu'elle soit face à lui et l'embrasse, et la pousse dans le portail.

Scourge : Reviens vite... Queen.

Blaze *sourie * : Oui King.


End file.
